Der junge Lord
by BlackDuck1984
Summary: Draco Lucius Malfoy darf mit seinen 16. Jahren das erste Mal an einer Todesserversammlung teilnehmen, doch irgendwas scheint an der ganzen Sache Faul zu sein. Womit er im Endeffekt sogar recht behält. Sein Vater hat in der letzten Zeit einige Aufträge des dunklen Lords vermasselt und er darf den Kopf dafür hinhalten, da du weist schon wer dies für eine gute Bestrafung seines Vaters
1. Jeglicher Freiheit beraubt!

Für Draco ist heute das erste Mal, dass er bei einem Todessertreffen dabei sein darf. Sogar auf den ausdrücklichen Wunsch des dunklen Lords, was ihn dann doch etwas nervös macht. Immerhin ist er der Einzige in seinem Alten, der zu diesen Treffen geladen ist und hat dabei irgendwie ein unwohles Bauchgefühl. Dieses unangenehme Gefühl begleitet ihn schon seit heute Morgen, als sein Vater ihm davon unterrichtet hat dass er diesmal auch anwesend sein darf. Er kann einfach nicht den sorgenvollen Blick vergessen dem ihn sein Erzeuger zugeworfen hat, da dieser ja eigentlich nicht mal vor seinen Sohn viel Gefühl offenbart. Doch `Nein' sagen konnte er wohl schlecht, denn wenn der Lord einmal etwas befiehlt wird dies auch befolgt. Deswegen steht er jetzt hier in den Thronsaal von du weißt schon wer und wartet wie die erwachsenen Todesser auf ihren Herrn. Immer wieder schwenken seine grauen Augen nervös im Raum umher, während er eigekesselt zwischen seinen Eltern steht. Viele der Personen kennt er auch persönlich, da sie oft bei ihnen zu Hause zu Besuch waren. Auch wenn sie immer sehr freundlich als Gäste sind, weiß er ganz genau zu was die Todesser im Stande sind. Zwar war er noch nie bei einen Auftrag oder einer Befragung dabei, aber er kann sich ein wenig denken wie es dabei abläuft. Auch bietet ihm der Tagesprophet genügend Informationen, um seine Fantasy deswegen anzuregen. Immerhin Herrscht schon seit Jahren Krieg zwischen der Weißen und Schwarzen Seite. Nur das der dunkle Lord seit dem Tod der Potters vor knapp Fünfzehn Jahren, schleichend immer mehr an Macht gewinnt. Selbst das Ministerium ist durch Intrigen fast gänzlich unter dessen Kontrolle und nur noch der Orden des Phönix ist der einzig konstante Wiederstand. Doch die Gedanken des Blonden werden jäh unterbrochen als sich die großen Flügeltüren des Saals öffnen, durch die daraufhin auch ihr Herr hereinschreitet.

Zwar hat er diesen schon so einige Male gesehen, aber er bekommt doch jedes verdammte Mal eine unangenehme Gänsehaut wenn er diese knochige Gestallt sieht, die eher an den Sensenmann erinnert. Nur weiten sich seine Augen vor Verwunderung als er erkennt, dass neben den Lord eine weitere Person läuft. Doch leider kann man von dieser nichts wirklich erkennen, da sie in eine schwarze Robe komplett eingehüllt ist und jeden Zentimeter des Körpers bedeckt. Aber nicht nur der Malfoyspross scheint verwirrt zu sein, wegen der fremden Person. Auch die Todesser schauen diesen neugierig sowie verwundert an und manche fangen sogar leise an zu tuscheln. Als der Lord sich dann auf seinen silbernen mit Schlangen verzierten Thron niederlässt, gerade als er dort angekommen ist, stellt sich der Fremde neben das Möbelstück. Er selbst keucht überrascht auf als dieser sich dann sogar dreist an den Thron lehnt. Doch obwohl er erwartet das der Meister jetzt den Eingehüllten mit einen ‚Crucio' für diese Unverfrorenheit belegt, passiert dies komischer Weise nicht. Sofort als die schneidende Stimme des dunklen Lords durch den Raum flutet, verstummen die leisen Gespräche. „Heute habe ich sehr wichtige Dinge mit euch zu besprechen meine treuen Todesser!" Dabei wandern die roten Augen über jede einzelne Person im Saal und zu Dracos Schrecken bleiben sie sogar kurz an ihm hängen. Schwer muss er seine Angst herunterschlucken sowie seinen Körper beruhigen, da dieser anfängt leicht unter der Musterung zu zittern. Erst als sich die Augen von ihm abwenden, kann er wieder erleichtert ausatmen. Die Hand seines Vaters, die sich dann noch beruhigend auf seine Schulter legt hilft ihn noch dazu seinen Herzschlag wieder langsamer werden zu lassen. Erst als der Lord jeder Person seinen kalten Blick geschenkt hat, spricht dieser mit zischender Stimme weiter.

„Wie ihr bestimmt noch alle wisst, sollte heute vor genau Sechzehn Jahren ein Kind geboren werden, was angeblich meinen Sturz bedeuten sollte! Doch habe ich mir dieses Problem bekannter Weise entledigt, auch wenn nicht so wie es den meisten von euch bekannt sein dürfte!" Gerade als dieser Satz beendet wurde geht ein verwundertes Raunen durch den Raum. Anscheinend dachten die Meisten sie wissen, was in der gemeinten Halloweennacht vonstattengegangen ist. Trotzdem hört er seine Tante Bella nicht weit von ihm entfernt kichern, weshalb er vermutet dass diese wohl eingeweiht ist. Mit einen angsteinflößenden Grinsen auf den schmalen Lippen erhebt der Lord dann wieder seine Stimme und verhindert damit weiteres Getuschel. „Es stimmt zwar dass ich Lily und James Potter getötet habe, aber das Kind habe großzügig wie ich nun Mal bin verschont! Mit einigen ausgewählten Todessern habe ich dieses Kind wie meinen eigenen Sohn großgezogen! Also stelle ich euch hiermit den ehemaligen Harry James Potter vor, der heute aber eher auf den Namen Sal hört!" Umso mehr der Lord redet desto mehr ist Draco verwirrt. Immerhin hört man nicht alle Tage dass sein Herr so großzügig ist und ein Leben verschont. Erst recht nicht wenn diese Person dazu auserkoren ist ihn zu stürzen. Als der Anführer der Todesser dann noch beim letzten Satz auf den verhüllten Fremden deutet, gerät sein Weltbild endgültig ins Wanken. Genau in den Moment als die knochigen Finger zu der Person deuten, geht dieser eine Schritt vorwärts und nimmt die Kapuze der Robe vom Kopf. Zum Vorschein kommt das Gesicht eines sogar hübschen Jungen in seinem Alter mit einzigartigen strahlendgrünen Augen sowie vollkommenen verstrubbelten schwarzen Haaren. Doch die kalte Stimme fordert auch sofort wieder die Aufmerksamkeit aller Personen und lässt seine grauen Augen wieder zu dem Lord wandern.

„Ihr werdet meinen Sohn mit ‚junger Lord' oder ‚junger Herr' ansprechen und ihm genauso viel Respekt entgegenbringen wie mir! Außerdem gelten seine Befehle ebenfalls, solange sie meinen nicht im Wege stehen! Da mein Sohn heute aber Geburtstag hat, dachte ich mir dass ich sein Geschenk mit einer Bestrafung, die einer meiner treuen Diener verdient hat kombinieren könnte!" Schwer muss der Blonde schlucken und hofft innerlich dass er nicht deswegen heute anwesend ist. Das würde seine Anwesenheit aber erklären, da sein Vater in der letzten Zeit ein paar Aufträge vermasselt hat. Als sich dann die roten Augen seinen Erzeuger zuwenden wird seine Vermutung nur noch bestätigt und er fängt an unkontrolliert zu zittern. „Du mein lieber Lucius, hast mich zu meinem Bedauern zu oft enttäuscht und hast eindeutig eine Bestrafung verdient! Deswegen wird dein Sohn ab den heutigen Tag der persönliche Sklave von Sal sein! Genauso wird Draco nur noch befehle von meinen Sohn entgegen nehmen und es liegt auch an diesen, wann ihr euer Kind wiedersehen werdet!" Bei jeden weiteren Satz wird der Blonde immer blasser um die Nase sowie er etwas schwankt als die Tatsache seinen Verstand erreicht. Ihm ist bewusst dass alles Betteln umsonst wäre und trotzdem würde er am liebsten um Gnade winselnd auf den Boden rumrutschen. Er will sich gar nicht erst Vorstellen was ab jetzt auf ihn zukommt. In diesen Moment werden seine ängstlichen Gedanken von einer für ihn unbekannten Stimme unterbrochen. Augenblicklich stellt er fest dass diese zu dem Sohn des Lords gehört und diese eisige Kälte, die darin mitschwingt lässt ihn erschaudern. „Vielen Dank, Vater! Das ist wirklich ein wundervolles Geburtstagsgeschenk!" Der dunkle Lord winkt nur mit einer kleinen Geste der schneeweisen Hand ab, als ob es nichts Besonderes wäre Draco seinen Sohn zu schenken. Ängstlich senkt er daraufhin den Kopf, um niemanden mehr ansehen zu müssen. Nur leider kann er sich jetzt nicht auch die Ohren zuhalten, denn die Stimme des jungen Lords erhebt sich ein weiteres Mal.

„Ihr beide braucht euren Sohn keine seiner Habseligkeiten hierherbringen! Alles was ich für angemessen erachte, wird er von mir bekommen!" Leicht schockiert ihn diese Tatsache und er schielt ängstlich zu seinen Vater. Doch dieser verbeugt sich nur leicht, um kurz darauf mit etwas zitternder Stimme zu erwidern. „Wie ihr wünscht junger Lord!" Von seiner Mutter dagegen hört er nur ein unterdrücktes Schlurzen, was viel zu leise ist damit es die Umstehenden wahrnehmen würden. Es ist für ihn erschreckend dass seine Eltern anscheinend keinen Drang dazu haben den Lord auf irgendeine Weise umzustimmen. „Du kannst dir jetzt dein Geschenk nehmen und brauchst nicht mehr weiter der Versammlung beiwohnen! Immerhin hast du noch immer Geburtstag und solltest diesen auch genießen!" Die kalten Worte des Lords dringen nur gedämpft in seinen Kopf, da er wegen der Eröffnung dass er jetzt ein Sklave ist noch vollkommen neben der Spur ist. Kurz darauf wird er aber wieder ins jetzt befördert, da eine Hand ihn grob am Arm packt und die dazugehörige Person ihn einfach hinter sich her schleift. Erschrocken hebt er den Kopf, aber senkt ihn sofort wieder weil er den jungen Lord erkennt. Draco hätte sich aber auch denken können, dass es dieser ist der ihn mit sich zieht. Immerhin ist er jetzt dessen Eigentum. Was ihn noch mehr vor Angst zittern lässt. Aber das scheint den Anderen nicht zu interessieren, denn er wird unerbittlich weiter gezogen. Vor lauter Angst traut sich der Malfoyerbe nicht Mal sich rumzuschauen oder nur einen Blick zu seinen Herrn zu werfen. Erst als dieser in irgendein Zimmer tritt traut er sich ein wenig den Kopf zu heben. Im gleichen Moment wird auch sein Arm losgelassen und kann beobachten wie der Schwarzhaarige sich seiner Robe entledigt. Schnell wendet er seinen Blick ab, um sich dann doch kurz im Zimmer umzuschauen. Er stellt fest dass sie sich in einen großen Schlafzimmer befinden wo mitten im Raum ein überdimensionales Bett mit dunkelgrüner Bettwäsche steht. Das Himmelbett ist aus dunkelbraunem Holz und hat ebenso grüne Bettvorhänge.

Des Weiteren stehen in einer Ecke des Raumes eine schwarze Ledercouch sowie zwei passende Sessel vor einem großen Kamin. An zwei sich gegenüber befindenden Wänden befindet sich noch jeweils eine Tür, hinter denen er das Badezimmer sowie ein Ankleidezimmer vermutet. Sonst ist noch ein großes Bücheregal im Raum, aber sonst wirkt dieser etwas kalt da kein einziges Bild die weißen Wände ziert. Als er den Raum fertig betrachtet hat wandert sein Blick wieder zu den Anderen und begegnet sofort stechenden grünen Augen, die ihn kühl aber auch leicht belustigt mustern. „Du hast dich ja anscheinend genug in deinem neuen Zuhause umgeschaut und wir können uns wichtigeren Dingen zuwenden! Wie zum Beispiel die Regeln, die du ab jetzt befolgen wirst!" Die schneidend ausgesprochenen Worte verbreiten augenblicklich eine Gänsehaut auf seinen Körper, der dazu wieder anfängt vor Angst zu zittern. Ihn ist bewusst das er gerade wie ein Angsthast wirkt, aber er ist nun mal ein Feigling und weiß auch nicht wie er mit seiner neuen Situation umgehen soll. „Setz dich auf das Sofa, damit wir endlich anfangen können!" Ohne Umschweife begibt der Grünäugige sich in Richtung Sitzgelegenheit und schaut sich nicht Mal um ob Draco ihm folgt. Was dieser aber lieber gleich macht sowie sich direkt auf die Couch sinken lässt, nachdem er bei dieser angekommen ist. Aus den Augenwinkeln kann er beobachten, dass der junge Lord sich schon elegant auf einen der Sessel gesetzt hat sowie gerade einen Zauberstab Richtung Kamin schwingt. Augenblicklich entzündet sich ein Feuer, um munter vor sich hinzuprasseln. „Schau mich an!" Hektisch schnellt sein Kopf zum Schwarzhaarigen, denn dieser Befehl hörte sich so schneidend an das es ihn gleich noch mehr Angst macht. Doch dieser ignoriert sein wieder aufkommendes Zittern und redet in aller Ruhe weiter.

„Hör mir jetzt genau zu! Denn die folgenden Regeln werde ich nicht noch einmal wiederholen! Erstens: Du wirst immer meine Befehle befolgen und niemals wiedersprechen! Zweitens: Du sprichst nur wenn du gefragt wirst! Drittens: Du wirst niemals eigenmächtig handeln und nichts ohne Erlaubnis tun! Viertens: Die Kleidung, die du trägst werde ich täglich entscheiden! Fünftens: Du darfst dich nur auf die Möbel begeben wenn ich es erlaube, deswegen wirst du die meiste Zeit kniend auf den Boden verbringen. Sechstens: Auch wirst du auf den Boden schlafen! Siebtens: Du darfst deine persönliche Meinung zu etwas nur äußern, wenn ich diese Verlange sonst wirst du so reden wie ich es will! Achtens: Du wirst immer alles aufessen was du von mir bekommst und nichts verschwenden! Neuntens: Du wirst dieses Zimmer nur in meiner Begleitung verlassen oder wenn ich es dir erlaube! Zehntens: Du hast immer drei Schritte hinter mir zu gehen und dabei den Kopf demütig gesenkt zu halten! Elftens: Wenn ich dir erlaube dich waschen zu gehen wirst du jedes Mal aufs Neue deine Körperbehaarung entfernen! Zwölftens: Du wirst mich entweder mit ‚Master' oder ‚Herr' ansprechen! Dreizehntens: Du wirst dich meinen Vater gegenüber immer respektvoll verhalten: Vierzehntens: Wenn du irgendeine Regel missachtest wirst du hart bestraft und ich kann dir versichern das ich viele Möglichkeiten kenne um dir Ungehorsam auszutreiben! Und zu guter Letzt wirst du mir jetzt deinen Zauberstab aushändigen!"

Bei den vielen Regeln wird Draco immer blasser umso mehr er hört. Denn er versteht so langsam wie sein Leben ab jetzt aussehen wird und seine Zukunft sieht eindeutig nicht rosig aus. Immerhin sind das ähnliche Regeln wie bei einen Hauself, was ihn vor Augen führt wie wenig er nun wert ist. Sein Herr könnte ihm Lumpen zum Tragen geben und er müsste sie ohne Murren anziehen. Auch darf er keinerlei Eigenständigkeit mehr zeigen, was bedeutet dass er sich fast schon selbst aufgeben muss. Bei den Gedanken was Alles noch auf ihn zukommen kann, löst sich eine Träne aus seinem rechten Auge und starrt den Anderen ängstlich an. Gleichzeitig nimmt er wie in Trance seinen Zauberstab, welscher plötzlich wie aus Geisterhand aus seinen Griff gezogen wird. Bedauernd kann er beobachten wie sein Stab zu einem Nachttisch schwebt und in der Schublade verschwindet. Erst dann bemerkt er dass der andere dafür seinen eigenen Zauberstab gewedelt hat. „Wenn du fragen hast, dann stell sie jetzt!" Wieder erzittert sein Körper bei dieser kalten Stimme, doch er versucht sich zusammenzureißen. Immerhin hat er wirklich ein paar Fragen und ist sich sicher, dass er sonst nicht mehr die Gelegenheit haben wird diese zu stellen. Zitternd erhebt er deswegen seine Stimme, um noch mehr zu seiner jetzigen Situation zu Erfahren. „Was werden meine Aufgaben sein Herr und wie wird mein Alltag aussehen?" Seine ängstlich ausgesprochene Frage bringt den Anderen dazu teuflisch zu Grinsen, was ihn bemerken lässt dass dies dessen erste richtige Gefühlsregung ist die er sieht. Diese Geste sowie das gefährliche glitzern in den grünen Augen bringt aber trotzdem nur ein unangenehmes Gefühl mit sich. Denn er ahnt schon dass ihm die Antwort nicht gefallen wird. „Wegen deiner Aufgaben muss ich dich erst mal informieren, dass du kein gewöhnlicher Sklave bist, sondern mein Lustsklave! So etwas wie Zimmer aufräumen oder Essen kochen gehört also nicht zu deinen Aufgabengebiet! Deswegen wird dein Alltag entweder mit Nichtstun oder sexuellen Handlungen ausgefüllt sein!" Er kann das Gehörte kaum fassen und ihm wird augenblicklich etwas schwindelig. Um ehrlich zu sein hat er wirklich gedacht dass er Aufräumen oder ähnliches machen muss, aber dass er zur Befriedigung dienen wird erschreckt ihn ungemein.

Seine grauen Seen weiten sich vor Angst und er kann nicht anders als den Schwarzhaarigen ungläubig anzustarren. Diesen scheint seine Reaktion zu amüsieren, denn das Grinsen auf dessen Lippen wird noch eine Spur breiter. Auch als dieser dann noch die Stimme erhebt hört man deutlich Vergnügtheit heraus. „Morgen kommt ein Schneider, der deine Maße nehmen wird und ich werde dann deine neue Kleidung anfertigen lassen! Bis dahin wirst du hier im Zimmer bleiben! Außerdem will ich dass du jetzt deine Kleidung ablegst, damit sie für Morgen noch gewaschen werden kann! Immerhin sollst du ordentlich aussehen wenn Mister Franklin wegen deiner neuen Garderobe kommt!" Im ersten Moment rafft Draco nicht das er gerade einen Befehl bekommen hat. Viel zu sehr schockiert ihn immer noch die Tatsache was für ein Sklave er ist und was seine Aufgaben sind. Nur das unheilvolle Knurren des Anderen lässt ihn aus der Starre schrecken sowie die Aufforderung jetzt auch in seinen Kopf vordringt. Am liebsten würde er sich gerade irgendwohin verkriechen, was ihm aber leider nicht vergönnt sein wird. Ihm ist auch klar dass er sich jetzt lieber wirklich ausziehen sollte, wenn er einen Crucio oder schlimmeres vermeiden will. Deswegen erhebt er sich und versucht dabei sich innerlich zu beruhigen, was aber leider fehlschlägt. Unter Argusaugen wird er beobachtet während er die Knöpfe seines dunkelgrünen Hemdes öffnet. Beschämt wendet er den Blick ab und streift das Kleidungsstück von seinen Körper. Augenblicklich kann er den penetranten Blick auf seine freigelegt Haut spüren. Er möchte gar nicht wissen wie der Andere genau schaut und macht sich daran erst aus seinen Schuhen sowie Socken zu schlüpfen. Seine zitternden Hände wandern dann zu seinen Hosenknopf, den er nur mit Mühe öffnen kann. Erst nachdem er einmal tief durchgeatmet hat zieht er seine schwarze Stoffhose mitsamt seiner schwarze Boxer in einen Ruck aus, um es hinter sich zu haben.

Jetzt steht er völlig entblößt vor der Couch und ist dabei knallrot im Gesicht. „Komm her!" Die schneidende Stimme lässt ihn ein wenig zusammenzucken. Doch er geht trotzdem mit gesenktem Kopf auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu und zittert dabei am ganzen Körper. Genau in dem Moment als er vor dem Sessel stehen bleibt, wird er am Handgelenk gepackt und ruckartig zu den Grünäugigen gezogen. Ohne, dass er was dagegen machen kann kniet er breitbeinig auf den Möbelstück während er halb auf den Beinen des Anderen sitzt. Dieser lässt auch sofort sein Gelenk los und betrachtet kalt sein ängstliches Gesicht. Draco zuckt merklich zusammen als sich fremde Hände auf seine Brust legen. Während diese ungewöhnlich sanft über seine Brust fahren, spricht der Sohn des Lords wieder zu ihm. „Du bist wirklich ein wunderschöner Junge! Da hat mir mein Vater das perfekte Geschenk gemacht und ich werde bestimmt viel Spaß mit dir haben!" Dabei wandern die fremden Gliedmaßen immer tiefer und stoppen an seinen Lenden um mit den Fingern darüber zu kraulen. In Normalfall würde Draco das ja vielleicht als angenehm endfinden. Vor allem wenn ein Mädchen ihn so streicheln würde, aber gerade wie es jetzt ist hat er einfach nur pure Panik. „Wurdest du schon Mal von einen Jungen gefickt?" Bei dieser Frage wird Draco gleich noch eine Spur röter im Gesicht sowie er beschämt zur Seite schaut. Er ist eigentlich nicht Schwul womit seine Antwort schon im Vorhinein feststeht. Nur kann sein ab jetzt Master dass ja nicht wissen und antwortet mit zitternder Stimme. „Ich habe bis jetzt nur mit Mädchen geschlafen!" Nicht mal dann schafft er es den Anderen anzuschauen, denn dafür ist ihm die Situation eindeutig zu peinlich. Dieser scheint das aber auch nicht sonderlich zu interessieren, denn die Hände wandern nun um seinen Körper und packen kräftig nach seinen Pobacken. Sofort keucht er erschrocken auf. Hektisch schnellt sein Kopf herum um ängstlich sowie bettelnd in die grünen Augen zu schauen. Der Blonde hofft einfach, dass der Andere deswegen vielleicht aufhört.

Nur leider wird sein Hintern jetzt fest geknetet und die eisige Stimme übergeht einfach seinen Blick. „Dann werde ich heute wohl deinen Knackarsch entjungfern und werde es genießen dich vor Lust schreien zu hören!" Er fragt sich ehrlich wie der Schwarzhaarige sein Widerwillen so sehr übergehen kann. Immerhin will Draco nicht mit diesen schlafen, aber er weiß auch dass er jetzt ein Sklave ist und der Andere ihn so benutzen kann wie er will. Auch ist ihm bewusst wenn er zu viel Mist anstellt und sich immer wieder wehrt es sofort auf seine Eltern zufallen könnte, weswegen die Beiden bestimmt hart bestraft werden würden. Darum ergibt er sich sein Schicksal. Denn vor allem bei seiner Mutter will er nicht dass dieser etwas passiert. Mit einer Kraft, die er den Grünäugigen nicht zugetraut hätte wird er plötzlich angehoben sowie herumgedreht. Zwar befindet sich sein Unterleib immer noch auf dem Schoß und seine Beine sind dabei weit auseinander gespreizt. Aber gleichzeitig kann er sich nun mit den Armen auf den Boden abstützen. Diese Position ist seiner Meinung nach mehr als beschämend, denn sein Herr hat jetzt einen perfekten Ausblick auf seine unteren Regionen. Augenblicklich fühlt er eine kalte Hand, die sich fest um seinen schlaffen Penis schließt. Panisch schließt er die Augen und betet dass der Andere ihm wieder seine Hand entzieht. Doch leider passiert das genaue Gegenteil, denn sein Glied wird nun zärtlich massiert. Leicht muss er aufstöhnen weil es ihn doch ein wenig erregt dass er an dieser Stelle so sanft Stimuliert wird. „Mal schauen ob dir das nächste auch gefällt!"

Eigentlich will er gar nicht wissen was sein Herr jetzt vorhat, da er sich sicher ist das es ihn nicht gefallen wird. Und er soll Recht behalten, denn ein klitschnasser Finger setzt sich plötzlich an seinen Anus an. Erschrocken weiten sich seine grauen Augen sowie er sich aus Angst versucht in den Holzfußboden zu krallen. Gerade verflucht er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben seinen Vater, der immerhin Schuld an seiner jetzigen Situation hat. Hätte dieser seine Aufträge richtig ausgeführt wäre Draco nun kein Sklave. Doch der Finger schiebt sich nicht brutal wie er erwartet hat in seine Körperöffnung sondern massiert sanft über den Muskelring. So unangenehm auch seine Position ist, kann er nicht leugnen, dass diese Stimulation nicht spurlos an ihm vorbeigeht. Aber gerade weil sich sein Glied langsam vor aufsteigender Lust erhärtet, schämt er sich nur noch mehr. Dass hier darf ihn einfach nicht gefallen. Immerhin wird er gerade sexuell genötigt und hundertprozentig noch vergewaltig, da kann er es doch nicht als angenehm endfinden wenn ein völlig Fremder mit seinen Arsch sowie Schwanz spielt. Vor allem da es sich hier immer noch um einen Kerl handelt. Trotzdem entflieht seinem Mund ein seichter Seufzer, den er nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Die Stimme die darauf ertönt, hört sich seltsam belustigt in seinen Ohren an. „Da scheint mein neues Haustier williger zu sein als ich dachte! Jetzt werden wir sehen wie lang du brauchst bist du abspritzt!" Auf die Worte folgt noch ein bösartiges kichern, was ihn eine Gänsehaut beschert. Plötzlich wird ihm aber in einen Ruck der Finger in sein Loch geschoben, was ihn laut aufstöhnen lässt. Es tut zwar gleichzeitig etwas weh, aber ist auch irgendwie ein geiles Gefühl. Wegen der verwirrenden Mischung aus Lust und Angst steigen ihn nun endgültig Tränen in die Augen. Der Finger bewegt sich trotzdem weiter in ihm, um ihn zu reizen sowie die Hand sein nun vollkommen aufgerichtetes Glied hart reibt.

Immer lauteres und lustdurchtränktes Stöhnen entweicht seinen Lippen. Auch drückt er sich dem Finger automatisch entgegen, was für ihn erst recht befremdlich ist. Immerhin steht er nicht auf Jungs und trotzdem erregt es ihn vollkommen von der Gliedmaße gevögelt zu werden. Doch sein Verstand schaltet sich immer mehr ab, weil dieser immer mehr in einen Nebel aus Lust gefangen genommen wird. Trotzdem wollen die Tränen nicht aufhören zu fließen, da er diese Sache die gerade passiert nicht will. Es ist eigentlich egal das sein Körper auf diese Handlungen reagiert, durch sein Unwillen bleibt es trotzdem Nötigung. Als er sich zu seinen Missfallen dann sogar mit einem lauten Stöhnen auf die Hose seines Herrn ergießt, entflieht seinen Lippen gleichzeitig noch das erste verzweifelte Schlurzen. Kurz darauf wird ihn der Finger entzogen sowie sich auch die Hand von seinem erschlaffenden Glied zurückzieht. Trotzdem kommen weiter Schluchzer von seinen vom weinen bebenden Lippen, wobei sich ein zittern über sein ganzen Körper zieht. Draco darf sich nicht Mal zurückziehen, denn der Andere beugt sich etwas vor und greift unerwartet sowie fest in seine blonden Haare, um ihn daran gewaltvoll hochzuziehen. Er kann dabei nicht verhindern, dass er vor Schmerz aufjault und seine Tränen jetzt sogar nicht mehr nur wegen der Demütigung fließen. „Warum heulst du denn hier rum? Immerhin habe ich dir einen Orgasmus geschenkt!" Diese Frage hört sich vollkommen ernst ausgesprochen an und Draco kann nicht glauben das der Andere das wirklich ernst meint. In so einer Situation ist es doch normal zu weinen, was dieser doch wissen sollte. Vorsichtig dreht er seinen Kopf um mit verheulten Augen in die grünen Seen zu blicken, die ihn verständnislos sowie ein wenig ungehalten anschauen. „Weil ich Angst habe und das eben nicht wollte!"

Gerade als Draco den Satz beendet hat fängt Angesprochener bösartig an zu lachen und der fast verrückte Klang, der dabei mitschwingt erinnert ihn erschreckender Weise ein wenig an seine Tante. Am liebsten würde er dem Anderen wegen seiner Angst vom Schoß springen, um ganz weit weg von diesen zu kommen. Doch hat er Schiss, dass dann noch schlimmeres passieren würde, weswegen er stocksteif sitzen bleibt. Erst als das Lachen wieder abebbt, vernimmt er wieder die eiskalte Stimme seines Herrn. „Du solltest auch Angst vor mir haben, auch wenn es mich nicht wundert dass du trotzdem abgespritzt hast! Immerhin war in den Gleitgel ein leichtes Aphrodisiakum, was dich sofort wieder heißmachen wird sobald ich weiter mit dir spiele!" Augenblicklich erschaudert wieder sein Körper und es wundert ihn wirklich nicht mehr warum ihm das eben gefallen hat. Leider hat der Andere anscheinend auch vor gleich weiter zu machen, denn er kann über die Schulter schielend sehen wie dieser seine Hose öffnet. Zum Vorschein kommt ein praller sowie nicht gerade kleiner Schwanz, der ihn schwer Schlucken lässt. Er betet innerlich zu allen Göttern, die er kennt das der Schwarzhaarige nicht dass vorhat was er denkt. Schnell wendet er seine Augen ab, um einfach in das Feuer des Kamins zu starren. Doch leider hebt sein Master ihn kurz an der Hüfte an und positioniert seinen Hintern an dessen Männlichkeit. Augenblicklich kneift er die Augenlieder zusammen, um nur nicht Zuviel mitzubekommen. Mit einem harten Ruck wird sich dann in das Loch des Blonden versenkt, was zur Folge hat dass er laut aufschreit. Dabei wirft er seinen Kopf in den Nacken sowie werden die grauen Seen wieder weit aufgerissen. Schon kommt aber auch der nächste Stoß und schon jetzt fängt sein Hintern höllisch an zu brennen, weswegen er sich nur noch mehr verkrampft. Leider bedeutet dies im Endeffekt, dass er noch mehr Schmerzen hat.

Neue Tränen bahnen sich ihren Weg, während gleichzeitig unerbittlich weiter der Penis in ihn gerammt wird. „Schrei lauter kleine Schlampe!" Diese Aufforderung ist nicht sonderlich schwer zu befolgen, da der Sprechende sich dabei noch hautaufreißend in seine Hüfte krallt. Laut Schrei er wie Befohlen auf und muss dabei verschreckt feststellen das es sich dabei um ein halbes Stöhnen handelt. Auch sein eigenes Glied regt sich wieder wegen aufkommender Erregung. „So ist es brav und lass dich schön weiter ficken!" Kaum hat der kalt sowie heißer ausgesprochene Satz den anderen Mund verlassen, verbeißen sich Zähne in seine Nacken. Immer heftiger und unkontrollierter wird in seinen Po gestoßen, was seinen Penis endgültig dazu verleitet sich aufzurichten. Auch werden seine Schreie auch noch immer mehr zu richtigen Stöhnen, was ihn aufführt das ihm diese Prozedur wieder anfängt Lust zu bereiten. Verzweifelt versucht er deswegen die aufkommenden Gefühle zu unterdrücken, aber scheitert kläglich dabei. Wie in Trace presst er seinen Körper an den auf dem Sessel sitzenden, der jetzt seine Zähne wieder aus seiner Haut zieht und kurz über die malträtierte Stelle leckt. Dann wandert die Zunge seinen Nacken entlang bis zu seinem rechten Ohr, worauf ihn mit lüsterner Stimme in dieses geflüstert wird. „Es ist ein geiles Gefühl meinen Schwanz in deinen jungfräulichen Arsch zu rammen! Du gefällst mir jetzt schon besser als mein letztes Spielzeug und hoffe das du nicht so schnell kaputt gehst!" Irgendwo in seinen Unterbewusstsein erschrecken den Slytherin diese Worte, doch er ist gerade zu sehr abgelenkt um sich wirklich Gedanken darüber zu machen. Durch das Aphrodisiakum interessiert ihn gerade mehr der Schwanz, der ihn in den Siebten Himmel vögelt.

Mit einen heißeren Ächzen spritzt der Andere dann auch sein Sperma in Dracos Po und grollt sofort befehlend. „Reib deinen Schwanz! Ich will sehen wie du abspritzt!" Seine rechte Hand wandert durch seine Lust geleitet zu seinen harten Penis, um diesen zu umschließen und augenblicklich schnell zu pumpen. Dabei zieht sich eine der Fremden Hände von seiner Hüfte zurück, nur um seinen Kopf herumzureißen. Weiche Lippen werden hart auf den Mund des Malfoyspross gedrückt sowie eine Zunge zwischen die Lippen hindurch geschoben. Aus lustverschleierten Augen schaut er dabei in die leuchtendgrünen Augen, die ihn kalt entgegen schauen. Nur ein kurzer Blick genügt und sein Sperma schießt aus seinem Glied. Erregt stöhnt er gegen seine vom anderen Mund versigelten Lippen. Doch kaum hat ihn der Orgasmus überrollt, wird er hart von den Schoß geschubst und landet schmerzhaft auf seinen Knien. Durch die harte Landung, spürt er augenblicklich seinen stark gereizten Anus und wird sich bewusst was gerade geschehen ist. Seine grauen Augen fangen bei der Erkenntnis dass er gerade Vergewaltigt wurde an zu tränen. Doch er beißt sich dabei fest auf die Lippen, um sich nicht noch zusätzlich die Blöße zu geben auf zu Schlurzen.

Dracos ganzer Körper fängt nun auch an zu beben und er senkt sein Haupt damit der Andere seine Tränen nicht sieht. Aber diesen scheint dass sowie so nicht zu interessieren, denn sein Herr steht gerade einfach auf um darauf erhaben an ihm vorbeizuschreiten. Warum muss so was auch gerade ihm passieren? Dass kann doch nur ein sehr schlimmer Alptraum sein und gleich wacht er zuhause in seinen Bett auf. Doch leider passiert nichts dergleichen sondern die schneidende Stimme des Anderen lässt ihn wieder zusammenzucken. „Dixi!" Kaum ist der Name ausgesprochen hört Draco ein ihm bekanntes ‚Plopp' und hebt deswegen leicht den Kopf. Mitten im Raum ist ein Hauself erschienen, der abwartend sowie sehr ängstlich den Sohn des dunklen Lords anschaut. „Nimm die Kleidung meines neuen Sklaven und wasch sie! Ich will das sie morgen Früh im Bad bereitliegt, damit mein Spielzeug sich ankleiden kann wenn der Schneider kommt!" Eifrig nickt der kleine Elf mit dem Kopf und antwortet ohne Verzögerung. „Dixi wird alles machen wie Sir wünscht! Kann Dixi sonst noch etwas für ihren Herrn tun?" Angesprochener knurrt einfach kurz bedrohlich, was wohl ein ‚nein' bedeuten soll und schon eilt Dixi zu seinen Klamotten. Schnell sind diese aufgesammelt und die Hauselfe wieder mit einen ‚Plopp' verschwunden. Mit Tränen verschmierten Augen schaut der junge Malfoy auf die Stelle wo die Elfe eben noch gestanden hat, während er sich wünscht auch einfach so verschwinden zu können. Nur selbst wenn er das könnte, würde er hinterher hart bestraft werden oder wenn er fliehen würde dürften seine Eltern dafür gerade stehen. Bei dem Gedanken wird ihm bewusst, dass er sich nicht Mal von diesen verabschieden konnte und auch nicht weiß wann er sie wiedersehen wird.

„Leg dich neben das Bett und ich will keinen Mucks mehr hören!" Die eiskalte Stimme veranlasst ihn dazu seinen Kopf herumschnellen zu lassen und seine Augen den Anderen zuzuwenden. Dieser hat sich mittlerweile auch entkleidet, nur das er im Gegensatz zu dem Blonden noch eine schwarze Boxershorts trägt. Aber dieser würdigt ihn keines Blickes mehr sondern steigt in das viel zu große Himmelbett, neben den seine Augen ein kleines Kissen sowie eine dünne Decken erspähen. Dass soll dann wohl ab jetzt sein Schlafplatz sein. Der Grünäugige wartet nicht Mal bis er sich erhoben hat, um zu dieser Stelle zu gehen. Denn auf einmal geht einfach das Licht aus und er befindet sich in vollkommener Dunkelheit. Deswegen krabbelt er erschöpft sowie mit brennenden Hintern zu dem Bett wo er auf dem Boden nach seinen Schlafplatz sucht. Kaum berühren seine Finger den rauen Stoff der Decke, sinkt er auf den Fußboden. So gut er geht versucht er es sich auf den Kissen bequem zu machen und schlingt die dünne Decke um seinen nackten vor Angst zitternden Körper. Jetzt darf er nur nicht noch anfangen zu Schlurzen, sonst wird er bestimmt von dem Anderen ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken bestraft. Wenn er weiter so viel weint hat er bald keine Flüssigkeit mehr im Körper und ihm kommt in den Sinn, dass er eigentlich vor Jahren das letzte Mal so hemmungslos geheult hat. Damals hat ihm aber auch seine Mutter schützend in ihre Arme genommen, um ihn Trost zu spenden. Doch dies wird wohl nie wieder passieren. Denn Draco glaubt nicht das der Junge, der seit heute sein Herr ist solche Gefühlsduseleien zulassen wird wenn er wieder auf seine Mutter trifft. Da er den Anderen jetzt nicht mehr ansehen muss, fangen seinen Gedanken wegen seiner jetzigen Lage an zu rattern.

Nie im seinen Leben hätte er gedacht Mal in so einer Scheiß Situation zu sein. Immerhin war seine Zukunft seit er Klein ist schon geplant und er wusste immer was auf ihn zukommen wird. Nämlich das er irgendwann eine junge Reinblüterin geheiratet hätte sowie den nächsten Erben der Malfoysippschaft produziert. Außerdem hätte er die Schule mit Bravour bestanden, um danach ein Hohes Amt im Ministerium zu übernehmen. Erschreckender Weise kommt ihn noch in den Sinn, dass er nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurückkehren und auch seine Freunde nicht so schnell wieder zu Gesicht bekommen wird. Die Tatsache lässt seinen Körper erschaudern, denn das bedeutet er wird seinen Patenonkel auch nicht mehr sehen können. Dieser war heute nicht Mal bei den Todessertreffen dabei gewesen, weil er irgendwas für den dunklen Lord zu erledigen hat. Er fragt sich schon wie Severus reagieren wird wenn er von den neuen Stand des Blonden erfährt. Immerhin hat er einen guten Draht zu seinen Paten, der seinen Vater bestimmt die Meinung geigen wird weil dieser Draco in so eine prekäre Lage gebracht hat. Diese Vorstellung ist für ihn wenigstens ein wenig Genugtuung, denn er kann sich sicher sein dass Onkel Severus nicht gerade zimperlich mit seinen Vater umspringen wird. Aber trotzdem hilft dieser Gedanke nicht dass er sich besser fühlt. Wie sollte es auch? Immerhin hat gerade ein für ihn völlig Fremder sich an ihn eben noch vergangen und es schockiert ihn immer noch das dies der Adoptivsohn des Lords ist. Kurz fragt er sich warum der Andere so ruhig geblieben ist, als du weißt schon wer erläutert hat dessen Eltern getötet zu haben. Diese Tatsache scheint den Grünäugigen nicht im Geringsten Nahe zu gehen, was ihn noch mehr Angst vor diesen macht. Wahrscheinlich ist sein Herr unter der Aufsicht des Lord völlig durchgeknallt geworden. Dabei entsinnt er sich wieder des Kicherns seine Tante als im Saal erwähnt wurde dass die verheißungsvolle Halloweennacht anders verlaufen ist als den Meisten bekannt ist.

Wahrscheinlich hat Bella wirklich die richtigen Umstände gekannt und den eigentlichen Pottererben mitgroßgezogen, was dessen Verrücktheit eindeutig noch mehr erklärt. Er hofft dass der Andere dadurch nicht zu sehr einen Knacks abbekommen hat, denn er wäre dann mittlerweile der Leidtragende. Auch kommen ihn jetzt die Worte in den Sinn, die vorhin nicht richtig in seinen Kopf vorgedrungen sind. So wie er das versteht, hatte der Schwarzhaarige schon einmal einen Sklaven und diesen entweder Seelisch zerbrochen oder getötet. Vielleicht sogar beiden, denn so kann man den Satz ‚Du gefällst mir jetzt schon besser als mein letztes Spielzeug und hoffe das du nicht so schnell kaputt gehst!' von den Sohn des dunklen Lord doch nur verstehen. Allein bei den Gedanken muss sich der Malfoyspross schütteln, da es für ihn sehr erschreckend ist. Immerhin ist der Andere so alt wie er selbst und hat wahrscheinlich schon mindestens eine Person umgebracht. Auch wenn er eine Heidenangst hat nimmt er sich vor alle Befehle immer so gut es geht zu befolgen. Dies nicht zu tun wäre bestimmt glatter Selbstmord und er könnte sich dann auch so einige Bestrafungen gefasst machen. Er versteht zwar nicht warum er sich um all diese Dinge gerade so große Gedanken macht, denn ändern kann er sowie so nichts daran. Aber es lenkt ihn einfach ein wenig von dem vorhin Geschehende ab. Außerdem kann er jetzt auch noch nicht schlafen, denn der Boden ist viel zu hart für seinen geschundenen Hintern sowie ist er eigentlich besseres gewöhnt. Noch nie in seinen Leben hat er auf den Fußboden geschlafen und trotzdem gehört das wohl jetzt zu seinen Alltag. Er hofft das er zumindest in kälteren Nächten eine dickere Decke bekommt sonst könnte es oft ganz schön kalt werden. Vor Allem wenn er auch im Winter Nackt schlafen soll oder vielleicht ist das ja nur heute der Fall.

Morgen bekommt er ja neue Kleidung und fragt sich wie diese aussehen wird. Immerhin ist er ein sehr Modebewusster Junge, weswegen er betet, dass zu seiner neuen Garderobe keine Luppen dazugehören werden. Doch dafür würde der Andere bestimmt nicht extra einen Schneider kommen lassen. Und erst recht keinen extravaganten wie Mister Franklin, der ihm sehr wohl bekannt ist. Er war schon so einige Male in dessen Laden in der Nokturngasse und hat sich dort neue Kleidungsstücke besorgt. Auch weiß er, dass der Schneider auch ungewöhnliche Sonderwünsche immer erfüllt, was ihn ahnen lässt das er vielleicht nicht Mal nur so gewöhnliche Kleidung bekommen wird. Ohne das Draco es verhindern kann, werden seine Lieder vor Erschöpfung immer schwerer. Das heute war einfach alles zu viel für ihn, was sich auch in Form von immer mehr zunehmender Müdigkeit bemerkbar macht. Verängstig sowie mit immer noch tränenden Augen sinkt er dann in einen unruhigen Schlaf, in dem ihm die Ereignisse des Tages als Alpträume verfolgen.

Eine donnernde Stimme lässt den Blonden am nächsten Morgen aus den Schlaf schrecken. „Aufstehen, Sklave!" Augenblicklich sitzt er Kerzengerade auf dem Fußboden und schaut mit ängstlichen Augen in die Richtung von der die Worte kommen. Genau neben ihn hat sich der junge Lord bereits fertig angezogen aufgebaut und schaut mit einen herablassenden Blick aus stechendgrünen Augen zu ihm herab. Sein ganzer Körper fängt wieder an zu zittern, da ihm sofort wieder die Dinge von letzter Nacht in den Sinn kommen. Der Andere ignoriert seine Angst aber gekonnt und spricht mit schneidender Stimme zu ihm. „Du gehst jetzt duschen! Im Bad liegt auch ein Rasierer für dich bereit und du kannst dich an den Shampoo bedienen! Wenn du raust kommst wird schon dein Frühstück für dich bereitstehen, was du alles aufessen wirst! Wenn ich später dann mit Mister Franklin wegen deiner Körperabmessung herkomme, wirst du brav mit gesenktem Kopf auf dem Boden knien sowie auch deine frischgewaschene Kleidung tragen, die ebenfalls im Bad ist!" Ohne irgendeine Antwort abzuwarten macht sich der Schwarzhaarige sofort daran den Raum zu verlassen, wobei ihm silbergraue Augen verängstigt mit einem Blick folgen. Augenblicklich als die Tür ins Schloss fällt, atmet der Blonde erleichtert aus. Um ehrlich zu sein will er mit seinen Peiniger nicht länger als nötig in einen Raum sein und freut sich sogar über dessen momentane Abwesenheit. Seine ganzen Gliedmaßen knacken als er sich dann von dem Boden erhebt, um zum Badezimmer zu gehen. Er weiß zwar nicht welche Tür zu diesem führt, aber er hofft auch gut Glück gleich die richtige zu erwischen. Nur ist schon allein das Aufstehen ein schmerzhaftes unterfangen, da bei jeder Bewegung sein Hintern unangenehm ziept und beim Laufen sogar anfängt höllisch zu brennen. Mit Freude kann er aber erkennen dass die erste Tür sofort ein Glückstreffer ist. Denn hinter dieser erstreckt sich ein sehr geräumiges Badezimmer, was er sich vornimmt ausgiebig zu nutzen.

Unter der Dusche kann er auch endlich ein wenig den Kopf abschalten und ignoriert immer wieder die aufkommenden Erinnerungen von letzter Nacht. Trotzdem schnappt er sich auch den einzigen Rasierer den er entdeckt und entfernt seine ohnehin schon wenige Körperbehaarung. Nach der angenehmen Dusche findet er seine Kleidung sauber sowie ordentlich zusammengefaltet auf einen kleinen Schemel vor. Schnell ist er angezogen und schaut sich in Zimmer nach seinen Frühstück um. Dieses macht er vor dem Bett auf den Boden aus, nur um sich ergeben seufzend darauf zuzubewegen. Er hatte es auch nicht anders erwartet als auf dem harten Holzboden essen zu müssen. Doch schmerzt ihn sein Po noch so einiges mehr als er sich niederlässt und inspiziert dann einfach sein Frühstück um sich von den Schmerzen abzulenken. Seine Speisen bestehen aus einen Glas Orangensaft sowie ein Brötchen mit Käse belegt, was schon recht karg ist im Gegensatz zu seinem sonstigen Frühstück. Doch der Hunger treibt ihn das Essen in den Magen. Immerhin hat er gestern das letzte Mal um 17:00 Uhr gegessen und mit einem Blick auf eine Uhr über der Tür, die aus den Zimmer herausführt kann er erkennen, dass es jetzt schon 09:00 Uhr morgens ist. Normalerweise hat er immer sein Frühstück schon eine Stunde vorher zu sich genommen. Nur weiß er nicht ob er jetzt regelmäßig um diese Uhrzeit essen wird. Schnell sind die Speisen vertilgt und wie in Hogwarts verschwindet das Geschirr gerade in den Moment als er es wieder auf den Boden abstellt. Nur das das Glas da bleibt, nur um sich mit stillen Wasser zu füllen. Auch hiervon nimmt er noch Mal einen Schluck und setzt sich dann unbequemer hin. Immerhin weiß er nicht wann der junge Lord wiederkommt, da sollte er sich am besten jetzt schon auf den Knien befinden.

Bis eben hat er nämlich im Schneidersitz dagesessen und wenn der Andere ihn so vorfindet, gibt es bestimmt ärger. Inständig hofft er, dass er nicht allzu lange warten muss. Denn diese Sitzposition wird nicht nur seine Beine einschläfern sondern auch die Schmerzen in seinen Hintern fördern. Wegen dieser Tatsache schießen ihn Bilder von gestern in den Kopf, was ihn sofort wieder Tränen in die Augen treibt. Er kann es nicht glauben das sein Körper ihn letzte Nacht so verraten konnte und diese Dinge die passiert sind auch noch genossen hat. Immerhin wollte er das doch gar nicht. Auch wenn daran eher das Aphrodisiakum schuld ist, kann er nicht anders als sich Vorwürfe zu machen. Er hätte sich gestern so gern gewehrt, aber wenn er das getan hätte würde ihm jetzt bestimmt viel mehr Schmerzen als nur der Po sowie leicht die angekratzten Hüften. Draco will gar nicht wissen, wann sein Herr sich das nächste Mal an ihn vergeht und was dieser sich dafür einfallen lässt. Bestimmt war seine Entjungferung am Hintern noch harmlos im Gegensatz zu dem was noch sein wird. Immerhin kann der Andere mit ihm machen was er will und der Malfoyerbe darf sich dabei nicht mal beschweren, geschweige denn wehren. Gerade als er dies zu Ende gedacht hat, hört er wie langsam die Tür geöffnet wird. Schnell senkt er den Kopf um den Hereinkommenden nicht anzusehen, da dieser dass ja befohlen hat. Kaum dass die Tür wieder geräuschvoll zugemacht wird, wird er eiskalt fast schon angezischt. „Aufstehen und herkommen!" Mit schwankenden Beinen erhebt er sich hektisch was ein sehr schmerzvolles Ziehen in seinen Hinterteil zur Folge hat. Trotzdem setzt er sich augenblicklich in Bewegung um auf den Schwarzhaarigen zuzugehen. Aus den Augenwinkeln kann er wenige Schritte hinter diesen, den alten Mister Franklin ausmachen. Die braunen Augen sind bedauernd auf den Slytherin gerichtet und er kann förmlich das Mitleid des Mannes spüren.

„Machen sie sich an die Arbeit!" Sind die einzigen Worte die kalt durch den Raum hallen, als Draco vor den jungen Lord zum Stehen kommt. Während Mister Franklin auf ihn zukommt, begibt sich der Grünäugige gelassen zum schwarzen Ledersofa um sich darauf zu setzen. Ohne ihn dabei anzuschauen macht sich der alte Mann sofort an die Arbeit und misst seine Körpermaße ab. Mit einer ständigen Wachsamkeit lässt er diese Prozedur über sich ergehen. Zwar kennt er das schon, aber muss jedes Mal zusammenzucken wenn der Schneider ihn berührt. Es macht ihn einfach Angst wenn die Fremden Hände ihn irgendwo unbeabsichtigt streifen und erinnert in dauernd an letzte Nacht. Kaum ist der Andere fertig damit seine Maße zu nehmen, wendet dieser sich mit zittriger Stimme an den Sohn von dem dunklen Lord. „Ich bin fertig und werde alles wie besprochen bis morgen früh fertigstellen!" Kaum ist der Satz ausgesprochen hört man ein kaltes „Dann geht jetzt!" und schon flüchtet der alte Mann aus dem Zimmer. Nur weiß der Blonde nicht was jetzt von ihm erwartet wird. Er hat einfach keine Ahnung ob er so stehen bleiben soll oder sich wieder auf den Boden knien muss. Lange Zeit passiert auch einfach nichts und diese unangenehme Stille lässt ihn auch wieder immer ängstlicher werden. Auch fängt sein Körper wieder an zu zittern, was er aufs verrecken nicht schafft unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. „Zieh dich wieder aus und komm her!" Zwar schaut der Andere ihn nicht mal an, aber dennoch überzieht sich sein Körper wegen dem drohend ausgesprochenen Befehl mit einer Gänsehaut. Zitternd macht er sich daran aus seinen Kleidern zu schlüpfen, denn ihm ist bewusst dass er bestraft wird wenn er sich weigern sollte, was er nur zu gerne tun würde. Als die letzte Hülle gefallen ist, geht er mit weichen Knien auf den Sitzenden zu. In den Moment als er bei diesen ankommt wird ihm einem weiteren Befehl entgegen gebellt. „Leg dich über meine Beine!"

Draco betet dass ihn jetzt nicht das Gleiche wie gestern erwartet und kommt zögerlich der Aufforderung nach. Schnell liegt er mit dem Bauch auf den Beinen des Anderen sowie der Rest seines Körpers auf der Couch verweilt. Auch wenn er riesige Angst hat, nimmt er das Seufzen des Grünäugigen wahr und wie dieser sich mehr in das Sofa zurücksinken lässt. Fest kneift er die Augen zusammen als eine fremde Hand sich auf seinen Po legt, um einfach über diesen zu kraulen. Nur geschieht nichts weiter als diese sanften Berührungen, weswegen er langsam wieder seine Augen öffnet und über seine Schulter zu den Anderen schmult. Dieser hat sich bequem an die Rückenlehne gelehnt sowie den freien Arm auf diese abgelegt. Auch hat der Schwarzhaarige seine Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und einfach die Augen geschlossen. Diese Situation verwirrt Draco ungemein. Immerhin hat er erwartet dass der Andere ihn einfach wieder benutzt, doch scheint dieser nichts dergleichen vor zu haben. Auch wenn er sich wirklich freut dass er anscheinend nicht wieder Vergewaltigt wird, kann er hiermit noch weniger umgehen, da er nicht einschätzen kann was der Grünäugige damit bezweckt. Ein wenig kommt er sich gerade sogar wie ein Haustier vor, was von seinen Herrchen gekrault wird.

Gedankenverloren wird immer weiter von den Anderen sein Po gestreichelt, was nach und nach sogar etwas angenehm ist, da diese einfache Zärtlichkeit ihn von seinen trüben Gedanken ablenkt. Seufzend schließt der Grauäugige deswegen auch die Augen und genießt die bequemere Liegeposition als die der Boden bietet. „Gefällt dir etwa so berührt zu werden?" Die belustigte Stimme lässt ihn aber sofort wieder wachsam werden sowie er auch wieder die Augen öffnet, um über seine Schulter zu seinen Herrn zu schauen. Dieser Grinst ihn auch noch teuflisch an, weswegen er den aufkommenden Kloß herunterschlucken muss. Seine Antwort darauf besteht aus einen genuschelten sowie ängstlichen Stimmlage. „Ja, aber wer mag es auch nicht zärtlich behandelt zu werden?" Sofort zieht der Schwarzhaarige etwas die Stirn kraus und schein über die Worte nachzudenken. Eine ganze Weile wird nichts gesagt, weswegen er seinen Kopf wieder auf das Sofa sinken lässt. Auch als der Andere etwas dazu sagt, hebt er diesen nicht mehr an und erschreckt sich auch nicht wirklich da die Stimme nicht bedrohlich sondern nachdenklich klingt. „Rein logisch gesehen, mag das wohl fast jeder Mensch! Doch ich kenne so etwas nicht und vermisse es deswegen auch nicht! Die einzigen Körperkontakte, die ich wirklich genieße sind wenn ich jemanden Vögel! Alles andere interessiert mich nicht!" Auch wenn er das nicht tun sollte, hat er ein wenig Mitleid mit den Sprechenden. Dieser hat ihn zwar zu Dingen gezwungen die er nicht wollte, aber ist wahrscheinlich nur so geworden weil er nie viel Zuneigung geschenkt bekommen hat. Aber Draco wird sich hüten den Grünäugigen so etwas zu geben. Immerhin ist dieser sein Vergewaltiger und selbst jetzt bei diesen sanften Berührungen hat er ein wenig Angst. Außerdem wird dieser ihn etwas wie Zärtlichkeit bestimmt nicht befehlen, worüber er mehr als dankbar ist. Denn er will Niemanden, den er hasst mit so etwas überhäufen.

Nur der Andere scheint auch kein Interesse mehr an diesen Thema zu haben und wechselt dieses einfach. Doch diesmal klingen die Worte wieder eiskalt sowie bedrohlich in seinen Ohren. „Ich gehe gleich wieder weg und bin erst um zirka 16:00 Uhr wieder da! Ein Hauself bringt dir was zu Mittag und du kannst dir meinetwegen die Zeit mit schlafen totschlagen! Wenn ich aber wiederkomme bist du auf allen vieren mit deinen Arsch zur Tür auf dem Boden! Sofort wenn die Tür hinter mir zufällt wenn ich wieder da bin, wirst du mit einer Hand nach deinen Schwanz greifen und dir vor meinen Augen einen wichsen! Außerdem hast du das Verbot dich ohne meine Erlaubnis selbst zu befriedigen und jetzt runter mit dir!" Die letzten Worte werden sogar noch härter ausgesprochen, was ihn dazu veranlasst schnell von dem Schoß runter zu springen. Worauf der Andere sich einfach erhebt und aus dem Raum verschwindet. Wieder ist Draco erleichtert jetzt allein zu sein und seufzt erleichtert auf. Kurz schweift sein Blick zur Uhr, wobei er erkennt dass er nun fast fünf Stunden für sich hat. Nur weiß er gerade wirklich nicht was er mit der Zeit anfangen soll. Immerhin darf er nicht an die Bücher und den Raum verlassen schon gar nicht. Vielleicht sollte er sich auch erst mal für eine Weile wieder anziehen, da er später leider genug Zeit nackt verbringen wird. Doch als er zu seiner Kleidung schauen will, bemerkt er dass diese nicht mehr dort liegt. Was wohl zur Folge hat, dass er sich nicht ankleiden kann. Den Gedanken daran verdrängend was er machen muss wenn der Schwarzhaarige wieder da ist, geht er einfach zu seinen Schlafplatz um sich nun doch für eine Weile hinzulegen.

Draco wacht erst wieder auf als eine Hauselfe ihn zum Mittagessen weckt. Am liebsten würde er diese empört zusammenstauchen, aber dann fällt ihn auch sofort wieder ein das er immer alles essen muss was ihm gegeben wird. Also nimmt er den Braten mit Kartoffeln sowie Gemüse entgegen und fängt an unter den strengen Blick der Elfe an zu essen. Doch bevor er fragen kann was sie denn noch will, redet sie auf ihn ein. „Dixi soll den Sklaven noch ausrichten, dass er Befehle die über Dixi vermittelt werden auch immer ausführen soll! Außerdem soll der Sklave wissen, dass Dixi ihn ab und an beobachten soll, um zu kucken ob er sich an die Regeln hält! Wenn sich der Sklave schlecht benimmt muss Dixi dass dem Sir sagen und der Sklave wird dann bestraft!" Augenblicklich vergeht dem Blonden der Appetit. Das hört sich für ihn fast so an als ob er weniger wert als die Hauselfe ist und dass will ihn so gar nicht schmecken. Immerhin sind diese für ihn niedere Wesen, doch er wird wohl jetzt noch niedriger eingestuft. Noch ein letzter strenger Blick wird ihm zugeworfen und die Elfe verschwindet. Während er sich bemüht alles aufzuessen, schaut er kurz wieder zur Uhr. Es ist mittlerweile 14:30 Uhr und er wundert sich das er so lange geschlafen hat. Wahrscheinlich schlaucht ihn seine neue Situation einfach zu sehr, weswegen er auch so viel pennen kann. Nachdem er gegessen hat, steckt er seine von auf dem Boden liegen, schmerzende Glieder. Jetzt hat er trotzdem keine Lust mehr sich wieder hinzulegen und fragt sich was er gerade machen soll. Da er aber seine drückende Blase bemerkt steht er nun endgültig auf, um gemächlich in Richtung Bad zu gehen. Doch als er die Klinke runterdrückt gibt die Tür nicht nach. Noch ein weiteres Mal versucht er diese aufzuziehen, aber muss feststellen dass diese anscheinend abgeschlossen ist. Erschrocken über diese Tatsache fragt er sich was er jetzt nur machen soll. Er glaubt nicht das Dixi ihn die Badezimmertür öffnen würde, denn wenn der Herr diese verschlossen hat wird die Elfe sie bestimmt nicht für einen Sklaven auf machen.

Ängstlich versteht er gerade besser die Regel, die besagt dann er nichts ohne die Erlaubnis seines Herrn machen darf. Was bedeutet er darf nicht Mal eigenständig Pinkeln gehen und das erschreckt ihn schon ganz schön. Die einzige Möglichkeit im Moment ist für ihn zu warten und auf den Anderen zu warten, während er sich seinen Harndrang verkneifen muss.


	2. Tante Bellas Geburtstagsgeschenk!

Die Wartezeit zieht sich so lang für Draco wie ein Kaugummi. Ab und an schaut auch die kleine Hauselfe nach ihm, aber sagt auch nichts sondern mustert ihn jedes Mal mit strengen Blick. Außerdem muss er immer dringender auf Toilette. Immerhin war er heute Morgen zuletzt darauf und dass ist schon eine Weile her. Als es dann endlich bald 16:00 Uhr ist, kann er es gar nicht mehr abwarten das sich die Tür endlich öffnet, da er hoff dass er dann kurz darauf Pinkeln gehen darf. Nur dann kommt ihn wieder hoch was er eigentlich machen soll, was ihn dazu veranlasst schwer zu schlucken. Deswegen stellt er sich mit zitternden Knien auf allen vieren mit den Hintern zur Tür hin. Anscheinend gerade noch rechtzeitig, da unerwartet früh plötzlich die Tür aufgerissen wird. Kurz blick er über die Schulter und sieht wie der junge Lord gerade die Tür schließt. Gerade als dieser dann seinen Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn legt, wendet er schnell den Kopf ab und greift mit zitternder Hand zwischen seine Beine. Sofort hat er wieder eine Heidenangst, die seinen Körper zum Beben bringt. Auch wenn er es kennt sich selbst an den Penis zu fassen, ist es diesmal alles andere als angenehm. Hektisch versucht er sich mit der Hand zu stimulieren und spürt dabei einen bohrenden Blick auf sich. Es ist den Malfoyerben unsagbar peinlich vor den Augen des Anderen sich selbst zu berühren, weswegen sich auch nichts bei ihm regt. Immer mehr Panik steigt in ihm auf, denn er befürchtet dass er noch bestraft wird weil er keine Erektion bekommt.

Er weiß zwar nicht warum, aber vor seinen Herrn hat er irgendwie mehr Angst als vor dem dunklen Lord. Er glaubt nicht dass es nur an der Vergewaltigung liegt, denn da ist noch etwas anderes was ihn an den Schwarzhaarigen Angst macht und gerade das kann er nicht beschreiben. Diese Angst hat ihn auch bis jetzt dazu gebracht immer alles zu machen, was der Andere verlangt. Da ist ihm selbst die Demütigung egal, da er glaubt dass sonst viel Schlimmeres auf ihn warten wird. Leider wird auch sein Harndrang durch die eigenen Bewegungen an seinen schlaffen Glied nur gefördert und sein Herz rutsch ihn bei dieser Erkenntnis in die nicht vorhandene Hose. Dieses rast aber dann so wie bei einem ängstlichen Kaninchens als der Andere schneidend sowie genervt die Stimme erhebt. „So wird das nichts! Nimm deine Hand da weg und lass mich Mal ran!" Tränen der Verzweiflung steigen wieder in seine Augen als er die Hand wie befohlen wegnimmt. Über die Schulter schaut er bettelnd auf den näher Kommenden, der seinen Blick mit einen den stechenden Augen erwidert. Doch der Andere hält nicht an und Draco muss beobachten wie dieser sich hinter ihn zwischen seine Beine kniet. Sofort wendet er den Blick ab als eine kalte sowie etwas feuchte Hand sich um sein Glied legt. Anscheinend wurde die Gliedmaße mit irgendetwas eingerieben, denn sein Penis kribbelt leicht als er sanft geknetet wird. Erschrocken stellt er fest dass dieses Mittel sofort Wirkung zeigt und eine leichte Lust in ihm aufsteigt. Seicht seufzt er auf, weswegen die nächsten Worte wohl eher belustigt klingen sollen. „Geht doch!" Kaum ist das ausgesprochen schieben sich erbarmungslos zwei glitschige Finger in seinen geschundenen Anus und er schreit Laut vor Schmerz. Trotzdem wird sich in ihm weiter zurück und wieder vor bewegt. Auch wird die Massage an seinen Schwanz kräftiger, was seinen Verstand etwas vernebelt.

„So aufgegeilt gefällst du mir schon viel besser!" Die lüsternen Worte versprechen fast schon auf mehr und Draco hat die Angst dass ihm das wegen dem Mittelchen auch noch gefallen wird. Hart rammen sich die Finger immer wieder in ihn, wobei diese plötzlich einen Punkt in ihm Treffen der ihn zu Stöhnen bringt sowie Sterne vor den Augen sehen lässt. Auch der Penis wird quälend erregend gerieben, weswegen er sich immer mehr zusammenreisen muss nicht zu pinkeln. Doch das weiß der Andere nicht und reizt ihn deswegen immer weiter. Am liebsten würde er laut aufschreiend sagen dass er auf Toilette muss, doch ist ihm bewusst das der Andere ihn dafür hart bestrafen würde. Deswegen ist seine einzige Option sich zusammen zu reißen und auch den anrollenden Orgasmus zu unterdrücken. Nur seinem Herrn scheint das gar nicht zu gefallen. Denn dieser grollt ihm wütend die nächsten Worte entgegen. „Warum kommst du nicht?" Sofort zittert sein ganzer Körper aus Furcht. Denn er ist sich nicht sicher wie der Wütende reagieren wird wenn er seine Antwort hört. Aber er versucht all seinem Mut zusammen zu nehmen und spricht mit heißer Stimme. „Weil ich dringen muss!" Augenblicklich werden ihm alle Gliedmaßen entzogen und ist um ehrlich zu sein erleichtert. Er will schon dankend über die Schulter schauen, muss aber dann verschreckt feststellen dass der junge Lord seinen erigierten Schwanz auspackt. Dieser will doch nicht gerade jetzt seine Männlichkeit in ihm versenken. Dass würde er nicht aushalten und könnte auch sein Urin irgendwann nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sein erster Reflex ist es von den Schwarzhaarigen weg zu krabbeln, doch dieser packt ihn plötzlich eisern an den Hüften. Dieser übergeht einfach seinen Fluchtversuch und erhebt seine kalte Stimme. „Ich werde dich jetzt trotzdem Ficken und wenn du wirklich pisst, leckst du hinterher einfach den Boden wieder sauber!" Dass konnte der Redende doch nicht ernsthaft so meinen. Er kann doch nicht einfach so pinkeln wenn dieser ihn nimmt und den Urin hinterher wieder auflecken.

Doch sein Herr scheint es genauso zu meinen. Denn dessen Schwanz schiebt sich mit einem harten Stoß in sein Loch und fängt sofort an sich wild in diesen zu bewegen. Während er laut ächzt, verkrampft sich gleichzeitig sein Anus was ihn sogar noch mehr stimuliert. Heiße Tränen fließen während dieser Prozedur über seine Wange und verzweifelt versucht er seine Erregung zu unterdrücken. Die schlimmste Demütigung an der ganzen Sache ist für ihn seine Lust, auch wenn sie nur durch eine Droge hervorgerufen wird. Den Schmerz sowie die Angst kann er ja noch irgendwie ertragen. Aber dass er hierbei einen Orgasmus haben soll und es sogar den Anderen egal ist wenn er dabei pinkelt, ist für ihn einfach unerträglich. Gerade verflucht er ein weiteres Mal seinen Vater, der ihn Kampflos seinem Schicksal überlassen hat. Zwar weiß er, dass es dumm von diesen gewesen wäre sich zu wiedersetzen, aber so was macht doch ein liebender Vater. Von seiner Mutter konnte er dagegen nicht erwarten sich gegen den Lord aufzulehnen denn er will eindeutig nicht, dass sie ein Ähnliches Schicksal erleidet. Jeder weiter Stoß treibt ihn währenddessen immer mehr in den Wahnsinn. Immer lauter schreit er halb seinen Schmerz heraus und verzweifelt an der Tatsache, dass es sich doch eher nach lustvollem Stöhnen anhört. Plötzlich wird er an seinen Haaren in eine senkrechte Position gezogen, wobei er sich kurz wundert warum er nicht bemerkt hat dass sich eine Hand von seiner Hüfte wegbewegt hat. Aufreizend leckt der Grünäugige dann über seine Wange, um ihn einen Schauer durch den Körper zu schicken. „Na, hast du nicht gesagt du muss pissen?!" Die fast schon verspielt klingende Stimme führt ihn gnadenlos vor Augen, was ihn so viel Angst an den Anderen macht.

Dieser ist nämlich wie ein verspieltes Kind, was gleichzeitig unglaublich Brutal und dadurch einfach unberechenbar ist. Bei dem dunklen Lord weiß man was einen erwarten kann, bei seinen Herrn dagegen nicht. Da die Aussage von diesen aber auch wie eine Frage geklungen hat ist ihm bewusst, dass er auch darauf antworten muss. „Ja, aber das muss doch eklig für euch sein und deswegen halte ich es zurück!" Mit diesen halb gestöhnten Worten versucht er den Anderen ein wenig von seinen Vorhaben abzubringen. Doch dieser Kichert erst mal nur bösartig und gibt dann mit lauernder Stimme Kontra. „Mir ist so etwas egal! Ich helfe dir einfach, damit es dir leichter fällt alles laufen zu lassen!" Die eine Hand löst sich zwischen kräftigen Stößen aus seinen Haaren, um zu seiner Vorderen Körperregion zu schleichen. Sanft schließen sich Finger um seinen zuckenden Penis, um diesen hauchzart zu stimulieren. Zwei der Gliedmaßen setzen sich sogar an das Loch in seiner Eichel und umrunden dieses mit Streicheleinheiten. Durch diese Maßnahme ist es ihn unmöglich sich noch zurück zu halten, was zur Folge hat das ein gelblicher Strahl aus seinen Glied sprießt und den Boden verdreckt. Sofort fängt die Hand an dabei im gleichen Takt wie die Stöße zu pumpen. Mit lauten stöhnen auf den Lippen kommt er dann sogar zum Orgasmus und sein Sperma vermischt sich mit der anderen Flüssigkeit. Aber auch sein Herr ergießt sich mit einen heißeren Ächzen in seinem Loch. Doch dieser lässt ihm keine Ruhe sondern redet wieder amüsiert zu ihm. „Da du so brav gepisst hast, darfst du jetzt den Boden auflecken und zwar jeden einzelnen Tropfen! Ich werde hinterher mit einen Zauber kontrollieren ob du auch nichts ausgelassen hast!" So wie der Andere spricht, hört es sich fast so an als ob dies eine Belohnung sein soll. Bei dieser Erkenntnis schüttelt sich sein Körper und er will gar nicht wissen was dann eine Bestrafung wäre.

Der Schwarzhaarige beachtet ihn gerade nicht mal mehr, da dieser sich erhebt sowie dabei seine Hose wieder schließt. Schwer muss er schlucken als er sieht wie der Andere einfach an ihn vorbeigeht und sich in Richtung Badezimmer begibt. Erst dann wendet er seinen Blick zu der Sauerei, die er mit seiner Zunge verschwinden lassen soll. Er fragt sich ernsthaft ob er sich diesmal dem Befehl wiedersetzen sollte. Es ist für ihn nämlich keine sonderlich anregende Vorstellung, seinen eigenen Urin aufzuschlecken. Wieder bilden sich Tränen in den grauen Augen, denn ihm wird auch sofort klar dass er keine andere Wahl hat. Immerhin weiß er nicht ob er allein deswegen ein Avada aufgehalst bekommen würde. Verrückt genug dafür ist der junge Lord alle Mal. Gedemütigt beugt er sich wirklich nach vorne, wobei ihn ein saurer Geruch in die Nase steigt. Augenblicklich wird ihm kotz übel und dennoch streckt er die Zunge heraus, um den ersten Tropfen aufzunehmen. Angewidert schüttelt sich sein Körper, währen seine Tränen auf die gelbliche Flüssigkeit tropfen. Trotz dem Gefühl das jeden Moment sein Mittagessen wieder hochkommt, lässt er seine Zunge weiter über den Boden gleiten. Dabei verschwimmt seine Sicht, durch die Nässe in seinen Augen.

Immer mehr von der ekligen Substanz findet seinen Weg in seine Mundhöhle und er wünscht sich nichts sehnlicher als aus diesen Alptraum aufzuwachen. Doch leider dringt sogar zu seinen Ohren durch wie die Badezimmertür sich öffnet und wieder schließt, was für ihn alles noch schlimmer macht. Immerhin kann sich der Grünäugige jetzt daran satt sehen, wie der Sklave sein eigenen Urin herunterwürgt und es würde ihn nicht mal wundern wenn der Anblick seinen Peiniger wieder aufgeilt. Erst als er denkt wirklich alles aufgenommen zu haben hebt er seinen Kopf, wobei ihm speiübel ist. Seine Sicht ist aber immer noch vom Weinen verschwommen, weswegen er den Anderen nicht genau sehen kann. Aber er wendet seinen blonden Schopf trotzdem ab und sieht nur ansatzweise aus den Augenwinkeln dass der von ihm geleckte Boden kurz aufleuchtet. Er betet dass dies ein gutes Zeichen ist, er jetzt keinen Ärger bekommt weil er nicht geschafft hat alles richtig sauber zu machen. Plötzlich fühlt er eine fremde Hand auf seinen Kopf und muss augenblicklich vor Angst zusammenzucken. Doch es kommt kein erwarteter Schlag, aber dafür fahren die Finger sanft durch sein Haar. „Du bist wirklich ein braver Sklave und besitzt genug Verstand um zu wissen was gut für dich ist! Ich werde beim Abendessen meinen Vater berichten dass ich dich behalten und nicht wie ein paar der anderen Dummköpfe entsorgen werde! Ich hoffe wirklich, dass du mir nicht so schnell kaputt gehst!" Seine grauen Augen weiten sich wegen den Schock, dass er eventuell wirklich getötet worden wäre wenn er sich widersetzt hätte. Auch scheint sein Master schon mehrere Sklaven gehabt zu haben und diese waren entweder nicht befriedigend genug oder sind an der Situation Seelisch zerbrochen. Schwer muss er schlucken, weil er jetzt endgültig nicht mehr wissen will was ihn alles erwartet. Er glaubt von sich zwar dass er so einiges aushalten kann. Aber ganz bestimmt nicht alles und erst recht nicht über einen längeren Zeitraum hinweg.

„Komm mit zum Sofa! Ich will dich bis zum Essen noch ein wenig am Hintern streicheln während ich noch ein Buch lese!" Kaum sind die wieder eiskalt ausgesprochenen Sätze beendet, macht sich der Schwarzhaarige auf den Weg zur Sitzgelegenheit. Zitternd sowie vollkommen überfordert erhebt sich auch Draco um dem Sadisten zu folgen. Wie kann ein Mensch nur in seinen Launen so stark hin und her schwenken. Eigentlich hat er gedacht Tante Bella wäre schlimm, aber sein Herr schlägt diese bei weitem. Bei der Couch angekommen legt er sich wie heute Morgen wieder auf den Schoß des Anderen. Augenblicklich hat er wieder eine kalte Hand am Hintern, die zärtlich darüber streift. Innerlich betet er dabei, dass der Sitzende dabei nicht wieder auf perverse Ideen kommt und sich nicht schon wieder an ihn vergreift. Allein wegen diesen Gedanken liegt er eher stocksteif da und versucht das eben geschehene mit aller Macht aus seinen Kopf zu verbannen. Gerade im den Moment als der andere den Zauberstab schwingen will, um wie Draco vermutet ein Buch heranschweben zu lassen, wird dies durch ein lautstarkes Klopfen an der Tür verhindert. Während er ängstlich zusammenzuck, steckt der junge Lord den Stab wieder weg und ruft ein „Herein!" mit grollender Stimme. Innerlich hofft er, dass nicht der dunkle Lord hereinkommt. Es genügt eindeutig eine Person im Raum vor der er Angst hat und es ist sowie so schon demütigend genug, dass er gerade nackt ist. Doch die schrille weibliche Stimme die er kurz darauf vernimmt, ist auch nicht viel besser als der Lord.

„Guten Abend junger Herr! Ich wollte euch nicht stören sondern alles Gute nachträglich zum Geburtstag wünschen und euch noch euer Geschenk überreichen, dass ich euch noch nicht geben konnte!" Er wird dabei gekonnt von seiner Tante ignoriert, was ihn aber auch ganz recht ist. Diese muss nicht noch in so einer verrückten Situation auf ihm herumhaken, was diese sonst nur zu gerne tut. Doch der andere Junge scheint sich ehrlich über ihren Besuch zu freuen und dessen Stimme klingt nun doch etwas freundlicher. „Tante Bella, du weißt doch das du wenn wir unter uns sind nicht so förmlich mit mir reden musst! Außerdem habe ich schon erwartet dich heute noch zu Gesicht zu bekommen! Immerhin haben wir uns gestern nur kurz sehen können und davor warst du zwei Wochen wegen eines Auftrags meines Vaters unterwegs! Und setz dich endlich!" Während die Frau anfängt wahnsinnig zu kichern, fragt er sich nicht wirklich warum diese Zwei sich anscheinend gut verstehen. Denn beide haben einen starken Hang zur Verrücktheit, wobei er trotzdem Angst hat, dass gleich nicht noch was Schlimmes passiert. Anscheinend hat der junge Lord auch schon sein Geschenk überreicht bekommen, denn die Hand entfernt sich von seinen Po und wird als Ablage für den Hölzernen Gegenstand missbraucht. Eine einsame Träne verlässt wieder seine Augen, da er immer mehr gedemütigt wird und gerade noch mehr wie irgendein Gegenstand behandelt wird. Es ist zusätzlich nicht gerade ein angenehmes Gefühl splitterfasernackt auf einen Schoß zu liegen, während die eigene Tante im Raum ist. In seinen Selbstmittleid hört er ein überraschtes auf keuchen, worauf Bella wieder anfängt schrill zu reden. „Ich dachte dass könnte nützlich sein, weil ich schon länger wusste dass du meinen Neffen zum Geburtstag geschenkt bekommst! Auch wenn er ein Weichei ist, kann er so einiges einstecken und ich denke dass er dir nicht so leicht zerbrechen wird! Durch dieses Halsband kannst du noch ein wenig besser mit ihm spielen! Ich habe es extra deswegen anfertigen sowie mit vielen kleinen Flüchen belegen lassen und auch eine Anleitung liegt anbei!"

Der Malfoyerbe hofft ehrlich gesagt, dass er sich verhört hat. Denn es ist dann doch ein Schock mitzubekommen, wie wenig er doch seiner eigenen Tante bedeutet und diese es nicht mal für nötig gehalten hat ihn und seine Eltern vorzuwarnen. Außerdem scheint es ihr Scheißegal zu sein was aus Draco wird und den jungen Lord mehr zu mögen als ihn. Kurz blickt er über die Schulter, wobei sofort das Halsband sein Blickfeld Kreuz. Da der Andere es in den Händen hält kann er sich das Ding auch genauer anschauen. Es ist aus schwarzen Drachenleder gefertigt wie er erkennen kann und auf den ganzen Band sind irgendwelche Runen mit Silber eingearbeitet worden. Noch dazu ist ein einfacher silberner Ring daran befestigt, der auch feine Linien aufweist. Als Verschluss ist zu guter Letzt noch eine silberne Schnalle an dem Leder angebracht, doch diese hat ebenfalls solche Einkerbungen wie der Ring. Im passt der Gedanke überhaupt nicht wie ein Hund ein Halsband verpasst zu bekommen, doch leider will sein Herr ihn es jetzt schon umlegen. Denn die Hände nähern sich gefährlich seinen Hals und er muss sich ehrlich gesagt sehr zusammenreißen um nicht zu flüchten. Denn dieses Band ist jetzt nur noch der nächste Punkt auf der Liste seiner Demütigungen. Während ihm dieses Ding angelegt wird, merkt er beschämt, dass ihn das Halsband jeden Morgen im Bad an seinen jetzigen Wert erinnern wird. Selbst wenn der Master ihn mal einen Tag in Ruhe lassen sollte, kann er jetzt eindeutig nicht mehr versuchen zu verdrängen, dass er nun ein Sklave ist. Während sich sein Blick wieder senkt hört er die Stimme des schwarzhaarigen Jungen, mit einen amüsierten Ton zu seiner Tante sprechen.

„Das Halsband steht ihm eindeutig! Ich danke dir Bella und ich werde mir nach dem Abendbrot noch genauer die Anleitung anschauen! Aber wieso denkst du, dass mein neuer Sklave ein Weichei ist?" Dabei wird das Kästchen in dem sich das Band befunden hat beiseitegelegt und die Hand wandert wieder auf seinen blanken Hintern. Trotz dieser Tatsache ist er gespannt was die Frau dazu sagen wird. Zwar weiß er das diese keine hohe Meinung von ihm hat, aber sie gab sich nie die Mühe ihm zu sagen warum dass eigentlich so ist. „Weil er niemanden richtig quälen kann! Auch wenn er in der Schule soweit ich weiß den bösen Todessersohn heraushängen lässt, kann er noch nicht mal einen einfachen Cruciatusfluch! Geschweige denn diesen an einen Lebewesen anwenden!" Danach fängt sie an hysterisch zu lachen und sein Körper dagegen bebt vor Wut. Nur weil er diesen Scheiß Fluch nicht kann, macht ihn seine Tante immer wieder zur Sau. Dass ist seiner Meinung nach das bescheuertste was er je gehört hat. Er würde ja irgendwie verstehen wenn es an seinen Charakter liegt, aber nur weil er nicht die Eigenschaft hat jemanden in den Wahnsinn foltern zu wollen kann diese verrückte Tussi ihn doch nicht so vor den Kopf stoßen. Leider entflieht seiner Kehle ein leises aber dennoch wütendes Knurren, was das Lachen verstummen lässt.

Schnell presst er die Lippen aufeinander und verflucht sich in dem Moment als die eben noch zärtliche Hand angehoben wird und hart auf seinen geschundenen Po klatscht. Schmerzhaft muss er deswegen auf schreien, da der Schlag so hart ist dass er dieses Geräusch nicht mehr zurückhalten kann. Kurz darauf kollidiert die Hand ein weiteres Mal mit seiner Haut und sein Herr fängt beim dritten Schlag an eisig zu grollen. „Du hast dich meinen Gästen gegenüber respektvoll zu verhalten und darfst diese ganz sicher nicht anknurren! Hast du mich verstanden, du kleine unbedeutende Schlampe?" Währenddessen wird weiter ohne Erbarmen sein Hintern versohlt und gleichzeitig seine Haare gepackt, um seinen Kopf so zu drehen dass er den Anderen anschauen muss. Die grünen Augen schauen funkelt sowie wütend zu den Häufchen Elend, was nicht anders kann als mit zitternder Stimme halb vor Schmerz schreiend zu Antworten. „Ja, Herr! Ich werde es auch nie wieder machen!" Trotz der eigentlich zufriedenstellenden Antwort klatscht die Hand noch unendlich wirkend viele weitere Male auf seine Haut und legt sich erst dann wieder ruhig auf das Hinterteil. Auch wird in den Moment Dracos Kopf aus dem festen Griff entlassen, wodurch dieser einfach schlapp auf das Sofa sinkt. Nur ist das nicht das Ende der Strafe sondern vernimmt er noch weitere gefährlich gezischte Worte, die seine weitere Bestrafung verkünden. „Heute Abend bekommst du nichts zu essen und schlafen wirst du ohne deine Bettsachen im begehbaren Kleiderschrank!" Er fragt sich womit er das verdient hat, immerhin ist er ein Malfoy und es kann doch nicht sein dass er sich so behandeln lassen muss. Aber ein kleines Stimmchen in seinen Hinterkopf, sagt ihm das er dies hinnehmen muss, wenn er überleben will. Bald wird er wirklich durchgehend heulend durch die Gegend laufen, denn die Nässe ist schon wieder in seinen überschwemmenden grauen Seen.

„Zum Essen sollten wir auch Mal langsam Sal! Wir wollen deinen anbetungswürdigen Vater doch nicht warten lassen!" Am Anfang hat sich die Stimme noch bösartig belustigt angehört, aber als es um den Lord geht hört man die Verehrung für diesen absolut heraus. Seinen Herrn scheint das auch noch für ihn unverständlicher Weise zu amüsieren. Denn plötzlich ist von diesen ein fast grausames sowie irgendwie belustigtes Lachen zu hören. „Lass bitte diese Andeutungen über meinen Vater! Mir genügt einmal mit meinen eigenen Augen gesehen zu haben wie sehr du ihn wirklich verehrst!" Auch wenn Draco noch immer verzweifelt weint, entgeht ihm nicht die Zweideutigkeit in dieser Aussage. Dass ist für ihn eine ekelhafte Vorstellung und genauso war ihm nicht bewusst gewesen, dass seine Tante ihren Meister auf diese Weise vergöttert. Plötzlich steht der andere Junge dann einfach auf, wobei er hart auf den Boden landet. Kurz jault er auf, während der Andere ein letztes Mal kalt seine Stimme an ihn richtet. „Wenn ich vom Abendessen komme, bist du bereits im Schrank! Ich will dich heute kein einziges Mal mehr zu Gesicht bekommen!" Elegant wird dann über den am Boden liegenden hinweggeschritten, als ob er nur ein Stück Vieh wäre. Doch er schaut nicht auf und wartet einfach starr bis die Tür etwas später ins Schloss fällt, um dann erleichtert auszuatmen. Er versteht langsam wie sich jetzt alles für ihn gestallten wird. Ein wenig hofft er dass der Grünäugige vielleicht für die nächsten Tage die Lust an ihm vergangen ist. Doch dies zu glauben wäre eindeutig zu optimistisch und er kann sich denken dass spätestens morgen wieder irgendetwas Krankes auf ihn wartet.

Obwohl ihm alles wehtut, versucht er langsam sich aufzurichten. Seiner Meinung nach sollte er sich am besten sofort in den Schrank verkriechen und einfach an nichts mehr denken. Denn wenn er zu viel nachdenkt, wird er hier noch genauso verrückt wie sein angeblicher Herr sowie so schon ist. Schleppend macht er sich auf den Weg zur der Tür, die in den begehbaren Kleiderschrank führt und bei jeden Schritt brennt sein Arsch wie Feuer. Als er dann in den für ihn neuen Raum tritt erstarrt er regelrecht. Er hat zwar gedacht dass er schon einen Hang für Kleidung hat, aber sein Herr scheint noch weitaus schlimmer zu sein. Jetzt doch neugierig geworden fängt er an die Regale entlangzulaufen, um einen Oberflächlichen Blick auf die Klamotten zu werfen. Rausnehmen darf er sie bestimmt nicht und begnügt sich daran sie so zu betrachten. Wenigstens lenkt ihn das eine Weile ab, doch irgendwann tut ihm sein Körper dann doch zu sehr weh. Weshalb er sich dann irgendeine Ecke sucht und lässt sich dort nieder. Etwas froh ist er schon als er merkt, dass auch seine Tränen versiegt sind. Während er sich vor Erschöpfung auf den blanken Boden legt, nimmt er sich in Gedanken vor sich nicht unterkriegen zu lassen. Irgendwann wird er schon wieder frei sein und wieder ganz normal leben können. Dieser Wunsch ist auch das Letzte das sein Verstand zulässt, bevor er unruhig in Morpheus Arme fällt.

Das erste was er hört als er erwacht, ist eine piepsige sowie nervige Stimme. „Aufwachen! Dixi soll den Sklaven wecken damit er Frühstücken kann!" Sofort ist Draco verwundert, dass schon morgen ist und er anscheinend trotz dass er gestern nochmal Tagsüber genickt hat, auch durchgeschlafen hat. Wahrscheinlich ist das aber nur eine Phase. Seine derzeitige Situation nagt ihn so sehr an den Nerven, das selbst jetzt noch Müde ist. Langsam richtet er sich in eine Sitzende Position auf und begegnet sofort wieder den strengen Blick der Hauselfe. Früher hätte er dieses Wesen allein für so einen Blick zur Sau gemacht. Aber anscheinend ist sie hier so etwas wie seine Anstandsdame und er muss auf ihre Worte hören, was ihn unwillig seufzen lässt. Dixi dagegen pieps auch sofort wieder los, als sie sieht dass er wach ist. „Sir sagt, dass der Sklave anziehen soll was Dixi von den Herr bekommen hat und dann essen!" Augenblicklich fällt ihn ein das er vollkommen nackt ist und in Gegensatz zu gestern keine Decke hat mit der er sich bedecken kann. Während Schamesröte auf seine Wangen steigt, hält die kleine Elfe ihn ein Bündel Stoff entgegen, wonach er sehr schnell schnappt. Nur leider verschwindet die Hauselfe nicht einfach sondern schaut ihn auffordernd an. Sich von der Situation gedemütigt fühlend schaut er kurz, was für Kleidung er da in der Hand hält und ist verwundert das es nur zwei Kleidungsstücke sind. Die Hose zieh er als erstes über, um seine Intimregion zu verstecken. Sofort schmerz sein geschundener Körper bei seinen hektischen Bewegungen sowie er sich einen kleinen Schmerzenslaut nicht verkneifen kann. Nur muss er dabei verschreckt feststellen, dass die Hose nur sehr knapp ist und eher an schwarze Hotpants für Mädchen erinnert. Auch das Oberteil ist nicht besser, wie er bemerkt als er sich dieses anschaut. Denn es ist ein ebenso schwarzer Top, der knapp über seinen Bauchnabel enden müsste und er fragt sich ob sein Herr ihn für ein Weib hält. Denn anders kann er sich nicht erklären, warum er jetzt Frauenkleidung tragen soll. Trotzdem zieht er das Kleidungsstück mit einen murren an und schaut dann wieder zu Dixi.

Diese reicht ihm dann auch noch wortlos ein Tablett mit essen, was er nur zu gerne entgegennimmt. Mit knurrenden Magen begutachtet er sein Essen was wieder aus einem Orangensaft und diesmal zwei belegten Brötchen besteht. Freudig sowie hungrig will er sich schon an verspeisen der Nahrung machen, als er bemerkt dass die Elfe sich ihm gegenüber auch den Boden gesetzt hat. Verwundert runzelt er die Stirn und schaut das magische Wesen neugierig an. Immerhin ist sie bis jetzt immer ziemlich schnell wieder verschwunden und es ist deswegen ungewöhnlich dass sie ihn anscheinen Gesellschaft leisten will. Deswegen entscheidet er auch augenblicklich sie darauf mit etwas monotoner Stimme anzusprechen. „Warum bist du noch hier? Sollst du mir etwa noch was ausrichten oder mich einfach beobachten?" Die Elfe schnaubt kurz und er fragt sich mal wieder wie tief er gesunken ist, um sich so etwas von einer Hauselfe gefallen lassen zu müssen. Leicht sauer funkelt er deswegen die Kleine an, was sie im ersten Moment nur mit einen bösen funkeln erwidert. Dann aber erhebt sie gnädiger Weise ihre helle Stimme. „Herr hat gesagt, dass Dixi bei den Sklaven bleiben soll da er heute Morgen keine Zeit für ihn hat! Außerdem soll Dixi sich mit dem Sklaven unterhalten, damit er noch weiter Fragen stellen kann! Aber das macht Dixi erst wenn alles aufgegessen ist!"

Dabei schaut die Elfe dann noch auffordernd zum Tablett, was ihn wieder an sein Frühstück erinnert. Während er den ersten bissen nimmt fangen an Gedanken in seinen Kopf zu kreisen. Was die Elfe gesagt hat gefällt ihm eindeutig. Immerhin muss er sich erst Mal nicht mit seinen Herrn konfrontiert fühlen und kann die Kleine ein wenig ausfragen. Er weiß zwar nicht wie viel sie ihm wirklich beantworten darf, aber er ist sich sicher, dass er zumindest etwas aus ihr herausbekommen wird. Aber so kann er vielleicht etwas über die vorigen Sklaven des jungen Lord herausbekommen und sehen was bei denen so passiert ist. Außerdem würde es ihn brennend interessieren ob Dixi in der Rangordnung über ihn steht, was er sie auf jeden Fall fragen muss. Schnell sind die Brötchen verschlungen und er fängt auch sofort an auf sie einzureden. „Kann es sein, dass du seit ich ein Sklave bin so was wie meine Vorgesetzte bist?" Er hat die Worte extra ein wenig schmeichelnd ausgesprochen, denn vielleicht kann er so ihre Zunge etwas lockern. Immerhin sind Hauselfen nicht gewohnt das Zauberer freundlich zu ihnen sind und dass will er eindeutig ausnutzen. Wie erhofft fangen ihre großen blauen Augen an Stolz zu leuchten sowie ihre Ohren wild zucken. Mit piepsiger Stimme Antwortet sie auch sofort auch seine Frage. „Dixi steht über den Sklaven und muss ihm auf die Finger schauen! Auch soll Dixi den Sklaven ein wenig erziehen, damit er lernt ganz brav zu sein!" Diese Aussage gefällt ihm ganz und gar nicht. Eine Hauselfe soll ihn erziehen. Dass ist für ihn wirklich erniedrigend und er muss sich zusammenreisen nicht abfällig zu schnauben. Jetzt fehlt nur noch dass sie sagt er soll sich selbst bestrafen wenn er einen Fehler macht. Aber Draco atmet einmal tief durch um seine aufkeimende Wut herunter zu schlucken. Wobei er sich die nächste Frage schon mal zurechtlegt, um diese gut zu verpacken.

„Du kannst ruhig Draco zu mir sagen, außer natürlich wenn dir dass verboten ist! Nebenbei würde mich interessieren was mit meinen Vorgängern passiert ist und wie viele es überhaupt waren!" Wieder trifft ihn ein strenger blick was ihn die Antwort auf sein Angebot schon erahnen lässt. Er hofft zumindest dass ihm die Elfe wirklich etwas über die vorigen Sklaven erzählen wird sowie dass er heraushören kann was ihn noch erwarten wird. Vielleicht sogar was für Strafen noch auf ihn zukommen könnten, wenn er sich nach der Meinung des Sohnes des dunklen Lord nicht richtig verhält. „Dixi soll Sklave sagen wie bei den Anderen und werde bestraft wenn ich Sklaven beim Vornamen nenne! Der Herr hatte schon neun Sklaven! Die erste war ein Mädchen als Sir dreizehn war, doch sie hat ihm nicht gefallen weswegen er sie getötet hat! Darum waren es danach nur noch Jungen, die dem Herrn dienen durften und er war immer irgendwann unzufrieden mit ihnen!" Kurz endet die Elfe und scheint kurz über etwas nachzudenken. Doch auch in dem Kopf den Malfoyspross rattert es wegen gehörten. Es ist für ihn schockieren dass der Master schon so viele Sklaven hatte und schon so jung angefangen hat Leben auszulöschen. Dadurch hat er jetzt nur noch mehr Angst vor diesen, was ihn leicht erzittern lässt. Mehr als vorher ist ihm jetzt auch bewusst, dass er auf der Hut sein muss wenn er seine neue Lebenslage überleben will. Aber er horcht sofort wieder auf als Dixi anfängt weiter zu erklären.

„Der nächste Sklave hat sich nach einen Monat selbst getötet und Herr war so wütend dass er sein ganzes Zimmer kaputt gemacht hat! Deswegen hat Herr beim Dritten so viele Zauber wie möglich angewandt um das für den Sklaven unmöglich zu machen! Doch der Junge wurde dem Sir zu langweilig und hat ihn an Herrn Greyback verschenkt! Der vierte Sklave wurde nach drei Tagen getötet da er zu Ungehorsam war, genau wie der Fünfte! Den sechsten Sklaven hatte der Herr am liebsten, denn er hat ihn ein Jahr lang behalten und sich sehr oft mit ihm beschäftigt! Der Siebte wurde nach drei Wochen bei einer Vollmondnacht zu Mister Greyback rausgeschickt, da der Sklave es gewagt hat den Herrn zu schlagen! Leider ist der achte Sklave bei einen Spiel des jungen Lords gestorben und war nur zwei Monate bei dem Herrn! Der letzte Sklave war vier Monate hier und wurde vor einen Monat vom Herrn getötet weil der Herr fand dass die Spiele mit ihm zu langweilig geworden sind! Aber Herr sagt auch dass der neue Sklave ihn sehr gut gefällt und Dixi glaubt das du neuer Liebling von ihm werden kannst!" Umso mehr Draco hört desto mehr wird ihm schlecht. Nicht nur wegen dem was den anderen Sklaven passiert ist, sondern auch weil die Elfe so redet als ob sie ihren Herrn mehr wegen der Verluste bedauert als die gequälten Menschen. Aber er konnte auch heraushören das anscheinend der Werwolf Fenrir Greyback auch von dem Sohn des Lords wusste und langsam wundert ihm immer weniger warum dieser so durchgeknallt ist. Wie soll man auch anders werden wenn man nur von Monstern großgezogen wird. Da kann man doch nur selbst zum Monster werden. Doch die Tatsache dass er der neue Liebling werden könnte ist für ihn sehr befremdlich. Er weiß nicht ob er das wirklich gut finden soll. Denn einerseits würde das bedeuten, dann sein Herr sich oft an ihn vergehen wir. Aber andererseits würde so etwas seine Überlebenschancen steigern. Auch hat ihm fragt er sich was mit dem letzten Liebling passiert ist, da Dixi nur erwähnt hat dass der Herr ihn ein Jahr lang behalten und nicht das er diesen umgebracht hat.

Deswegen fragt er wegen den Gedanken sofort mit angespannter Stimme die kleine Elfe. „Was ist denn mit dem Liebling des Herrn passiert nachdem er so lange bei ihm war!" Augenblicklich wurden die Augen der Hauselfe unsagbar traurig, weswegen er vermutet dass der andere Junge den Sklaven nicht getötet hat. Eine kleine Träne verlässt sogar ihr linkes Auge, während sie ihm mit gequälter Stimme antwortet. „Der Liebling des Sirs ist sehr krank geworden und kein Heiler wusste was er hat! Drei Wochen hat der Sklave gekämpft um zu überleben da er den Herrn nicht alleine lassen wollte! Aber der Sklave ist trotzdem gestorben und der Herr hat sich einen Monat in sein Zimmer gesperrt! Nur Dixi durfte zu ihm, aber der Herr hat kaum mit Dixi geredet! Erst als der Lord die Tür gesprengt und jungen Herrn angeschrien hat, ging es ihm wieder besser! Dixi glaubt dass Herr seinen Liebling sehr geliebt hat und Dixi hofft auch dass er neuen Sklaven lieben kann, damit er Liebling endlich hinter sich lassen kann!" Er kann um ehrlich zu sein nicht glauben was er da hört. Dieser Liebling wie die Hauselfe den Sklaven nennt muss an den jungen Lord verrückt geworden sein, wenn er diesen wirklich geliebt hat. Auch bezweifelt er das sein Herr diesen Sklaven solche Gefühle entgegengebracht hat. Es ist für ihn einfach zu unvorstellbar dass dieses Monster zu einen Gefühl wie Liebe im Stande sein soll. Wahrscheinlich hat dieser nur geschmollt weil sein Spielzeug weg war. Nur sind diese Informationen auch sehr praktisch für ihn, denn das heißt trotzdem dass der Sklave vielleicht noch leben würde wenn er nicht an einer Krankheit verstorben wäre. Wenn es also stimmt was Dixi sagt und er der neue Liebling des Herrn wird kann er diese Sache eventuell überstehen. Vielleicht muss er sogar nur darauf hoffen, dass sein Vater den Lord wieder mit seiner Arbeit zufrieden stellt und Draco kann irgendwann wieder nach Hause.

Doch die kleine Hauselfe verlangt wieder nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit, indem sie ihn wieder anspricht. „Will der Sklave noch etwas von Dixi wissen?" Dabei beobachtet sie den Malfoyerben sehr aufmerksam, als ob sie versuchen würde seine Gedanken zu lesen. Auch wenn ihn das doch ein wenig verunsichert, sieht er das Positive daran. Denn anscheinend ist die Kleine zum Reden zu Mute und das kann er nicht ungenutzt vorüberziehen lassen. Deswegen stellt er eine weitere Frage, auch wenn diese ihn schon jetzt Angst vor der Antwort macht. „Was für Bestrafungen erwarten mich denn wenn ich mich falsch Verhalte?" Er erschaudert ein wenig als die kleine Elfe leise kichert, denn diese hat die Verrücktheit augenscheinlich von ihren Herrn übernommen. Auch funkelt sie ihn dabei mit den Augen an und er fragt sich ernsthaft ob er jemals so eine Elfe gekannt hat. „Harmlose Strafen sind für den Sklaven wenn eine Mahlzeit ausgelassen werden muss, der Hintern des Sklaven geschlagen wird, er eine Backpfeife bekommt oder irgendwo eingesperrt wird! Wenn der Sklave ganz besonders böse war, wird er vielleicht zwei Tage nackt draußen im Garten an einen Baum gefesselt, vielleicht wird er auch so lange gehauen bis er ohnmächtig wird oder der Herr steckt den Sklaven für einen Tag, einer seiner Spielzeuge in den Hintern, wird dabei Bewegungsunfähig gemacht und mit einen Zauber wird verhindert das der Sklave Spaß daran hat! Manchmal lässt der Herr sich auch noch viel schlimmere Dinge für böse Sklaven einfallen!" Beim dem was er Hört wird sein Gesicht immer blasser und auch steigt eine Panik in ihm auf. Er hofft ernsthaft, dass er seinen Master niemals so sehr verärgert umso behandelt zu werden. Aber wenn er es sich recht überlegt hat er allein für ein Knurren den Hintern versohlt bekommen sowie Essensentzug.

Da er von sich weiß, dass er auch manchmal sehr unüberlegt handeln kann hat Draco eine Heidenangst dass ihn die schlimmen Sachen auch noch passieren werden. Gerade wünscht er sich seine Mutter herbei, damit sie ihn beschützend in die Arme nimmt. Er weiß zwar dass er kein kleines Kind mehr ist, aber in dieser Situation darf er sich das trotzdem wünschen. „Der Herr ruft mich! Wenn der Sklave auf Toilette muss, steht dort ein Eimer und der Sklave bleibt hier drin bis der Herr ihn zu sich ruft!" Aus den Gedanken schreckend schaut er in die Richtung in die dünne Hand deutet und sieht wirklich einen Blecheimer, der ihn vorher noch nicht aufgefallen ist. Auch liegt daneben eine Rolle Klopapier. Während er starr vor Schreck zu den Gegenstand schaut, hört er ein ‚Plopp' was ihm verrät, dass er jetzt alleine in Raum ist. Trotzdem will sein Kopf noch nicht ganz fassen was die Elfe ihm zuletzt gesagt hat. Es ist seiner Meinung nach mehr als erniedrigend was sein WC sein soll, aber das muss er wohl oder übel benutzen wenn er später nicht wieder auf den Boden Pinkeln will.


End file.
